Rosalie y Emmett, su historia
by MissRosalie
Summary: Conoce la historia de esta apasionada y hermosa pareja.. ROSEMMETT POR SIEMPRE..Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer...! Idola!
1. La caza

**Capítulo 1****;****La caza**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y la casa estaba aburrida, verdaderamente aburrida. Esme y Carlisle planeaban nuestra próxima locación ya que habíamos cumplido nuestro ciclo en ésta ciudad. Edward, como siempre, sólo tocaba el piano, perdido en su mundo.  
- ¿Qué hago, qué hago?- dije finalmente, buscando ideas en mi cabeza. Mi cabello ya estaba lo suficientemente hermoso como para seguir peinándolo.

Así que decidí ir de caza. Hace ya día y medio que no me alimentaba y ya empezaba a sentir ese pequeño ardor. Yo era la más joven de mi familia y estaba empezando a acostumbrarme del todo sólo hace pocos años, los cuales para un vampiro no son tan eternos como cuando eres humano.

-Edward voy de caza, ¿me acompañas? - traté de ser amable.

Siguió tocando el piano sumergido en sus pensamientos. Y quizás en los de Esme, Carlisle y lamentablemente los míos también. Odiaba que supiera todo lo que pienso.

-Veo que no; después no te quejes qu-  
-Rose, ya me alimenté anoche, gracias.- dijo con su maldito tono amable.

Odiaba también que hiciera eso. Todo aquel que me veía podría dejar todo lo que poseía solo para pasar un minuto conmigo. Pero el parecía inmune a mis encantos.  
Me tomé el cabello de forma casual. Aún así se veía como un peinado elaborado con horas de anticipación. Amaba ese lado de mi naturaleza.  
Caminé una media hora antes de entrar en el bosque sólo para lucir mi "peinado casual". No encontré a nadie que me admirara. ¿Acaso ese día iba a ser el de "no adoremos a Rose"?. No lo soporto. Necesito cazar.

Me adentré al bosque finalmente. De paso encontré un oso pardo, mi favorito. Fue rápido y sutil. Algo de costumbre. El oso tenía algo en su cuerpo, en sus garras. Sangre. Ese olor incrementó mi sed. El oso no era suficiente. Así que tomé rumbo de nuevo con más rapidez para encontrar a otro animal que fuese el postre.

A pesar de la velocidad, mi cabello seguía intacto cada vez que me detenía para oler mejor. Fue entonces en una de esas paradas cuando olí algo. Conocido previamente. Dulce y peligroso si tienes sed y buscas tu cena. El lugar y el momento equivocado. Pero yo jamás había probado sangre humana, ni siquiera con Ro-. Olvida ese nombre ya Rose!

Me acerqué un tanto cautelosa, silenciosa, sólo como un vampiro puede serlo. Y ahí lo vi. La sangre que emanaba de sus heridas me quemó la garganta debido a la brisa que corría. Resistí y dejé de respirar. Entonces cuando dejé de pensar en la sangre, pude oírlo: un leve latido. Seguía vivo. Herido pero vivo.  
Si tan sólo me acerco un poco para ver como estaba. No pasaría nada ¿no?. Era extraño, no se si fueron los rechazos constantes de ese día o un impulso desconocido lo que hizo que me acercara.

-¡Oh, cielos!- susurré bajo; dudo que me haya oído. Además yacía desmayado.

A pesar de toda la sangre que lo cubría y de las heridas, podía ver su rostro. Su cara era peculiar, como un niño pero con facciones de hombre. Como el niño de mi amiga humana. Perfecto, angelical. Debía salvarlo, el me pertenecía.

Pero estaba muriendo. Yacía en el suelo con heridas mortales. Uñas gigantes marcadas en su pecho y estómago. El oso. Todo calzó.  
Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Debía hacer algo. Algo humano no, era imposible, ni Carlisle con todos sus conocimientos podría salvarlo humanamente. Solo existía otra forma.  
Acerqué mis labios a su garganta para igualar a Carlisle. Solo a once centímetros de su cuello el olor me pateó la garganta. Sentí como el fuego crecía dentro de mi, sediento de su sangre que cubría casi todo su pecho. Con un dolor y un esfuerzo logré controlarme.  
Lo tomé en brazos con cuidado de no provocarle dolor y emprendí mi camino rumbo a casa. Carlisle lo haría....

_*Emmett's POV_

Estar sin apostar en la semana era algo que realmente me preocupaba – ¿cómo es que aguanté hasta aquí?  
Para que esto no saliera de mis costumbres, decidí ir de caza y claro… con la apuesta en mente. Aunque no se lo dije a mi amigo hasta que me confesó que no me acompañaría ese día. Según él porque no tenia a mano las armas para ir a las montañas del bosque en ese momento. . Por supuesto que no me iba a quedar así como así. Me burle tanto de él por acobardarse que me dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Se lo devolví y seguí riendo.

-Que va! Cobarde! Sabes que encontraría algo mejor que tu… como siempre. Por eso no iras. – Mientras me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y a la vez con resignación porque yo tenía la razón, soltó las palabras con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No me convencerás de todos modos. Ve solo

-Ok. Quizás el animal que traiga a casa sea mejor amigo que el que tengo en frente.  
-Ya, déjalo, vete ya!

Me reí nuevamente por la broma que lo hizo casi dudar en acompañarme.

Finalmente llegué al bosque y comencé a caminar cuidadosamente. Primero observé los árboles de abajo hacia arriba. Hoy, tenía que asegurarme de llevar a casa aunque sea un miserable pajarito, no permitiría que se burlaran de mi por venir solo y después de estar seguro de mi mismo, llegar con las manos vacías. Al menos el pájaro seria mi nuevo amigo. Ja! Rei solo por mi conclusión.

Seguí caminando con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo porque sentía un ruido muy cerca… Te atraparé, serás mío… o no? De pronto ya no sentí pasos a mi alrededor. -Dudo que el animal me este jugando una broma… Me di la vuelta para asegurarme si realmente estaba o no con alguna criatura cerca. Nada.  
¿Será que mi amigo se arrepintió y quiere ganar la apuesta? Pensé – No, no, no. Imposible. Tengo que atrapar algo ya!.  
Volví a mi posición. Pero de pronto sentí un fuerte rugido en mi espalda, tan cerca que casi no me dio oportunidad de voltear.

Siempre confié en la fuerza que afortunadamente tenía. Pero esto era mucho mas fuerte. Demasiado diría yo.  
Caí al suelo casi inconsciente, de inmediato. Pude ver un inmenso oso atacando y jugueteando conmigo. Me rendí al momento que ya no tuve ni la mínima fuerza para mover un brazo y defenderme de aquella bestia.

De apoco el sonido del oso fue disminuyendo… Me dejó ya? O es que morí?  
Estaba completamente inmovilizado por el dolor de las heridas que el maldito animal me causado. Con que llegare a casa ahora? Ah! No es momento para mis bromas. Estoy casi muriendo. Si es que ya no lo estoy.

De pronto sentí que volaba… algo no extraño en ese momento porque era lo le pasaba a los muertos no? Entre mis delirios intente con un poco de suerte abrir los ojos.  
Y en ese momento fue cuando realmente sentí que me dirigía al cielo. Realmente fui bueno entonces… para que algo tan hermoso y brillante me llevara a mi destino final. […]


	2. El ángel

**Capítulo 2: El ángel**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Llegué a casa, al fin. Aún latía su corazón.

Carlisle me esperaba en la puerta, por supuesto. Su mirada era compasiva. Al menos mi nueva adquisición fue bien recibida.

-Rose, ¿lo has hecho tú? - preguntó cauteloso.  
-¡NO! Como crees, sabes que sería incapaz. - me defendí - Un oso lo atacó. Debes salvarlo - supliqué - Debes salvarlo sólo como tu sabes.  
-Cariño ¿estás segura de ésto?  
-Como nunca. El me pertenece.  
-Esme preparó la habitación del fondo. -dijo en un tono más apurado.- Ya sabes, su instinto maternal; llévalo allá.

En un segundo estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Esme me esperaba con toallas humedecidas para limpiar la sangre. Para todos, menos para Carlisle, era muy dificil tener ese olor tan cerca.

Lo recosté con cuidado y rapidamente limpiamos sus heridas. Esme lo tocaba como si fuese un recién nacido. Por un segundo recordé a su hijo. Pero debía concentrarme ahora en este hombre.

-¡Carlisle!-grité, inutilmente ya que él podía oir hasta mis susurros.  
-Estoy acá, traje algo para suturar las heridas y p-  
-¡Es imposible! Debes transformarlo, las heridas son mortales. Yo no pude, es demasiado para mi. Carlisle, él te necesita.

Mi voz se quebró en ese mismo momento. Carlisle me miró con compasión.

-Deben salir - ordenó - necesito concentrarme en ésto.  
-Pero..  
-Vamos cariño, sabes que todo saldrá bien, ve con Esme.

Pero que fastidio, aquel extraño para mi moría y ¡me importaba!. Quería estar con él en este momento. El veneno es demasiado fuerte, necesita que alguien lo ayude. Aún recuerdo como quemaba ese fuego, como si bajases al infierno para transformarte en un vampiro. Pero sólo sería ese último dolor, el se ve fuerte. ¿Sobrevivirá no?. Entonces un grito de dolor captó toda mi atención. Venía de la habitación. Quise entrar en el acto y sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que Esme tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros de forma tranquilizadora y protectora. Me detuvo. Llena de rabia forcejié pero sabía en el fondo que todo estaría bien.

Carlisle salió de la habitación, pero los gritos todavía se sentían. Su voz hacía temblar los cuadros colgados y las ventanas. Era como el oso que casi lo mata.  
¿Cuánto debería estar sufriendo? ¿El veneno era demasiado insoportable para él? ¿Qué pasa por su mente? Me va a odiar cuando se detenga la transformación, lo sé.

-No, no lo hace. - dijo Edward calmadamente.  
-Deja de leer mi m...¿Qué dijiste? - dije sorprendida.  
-El no te odia, puedo leerlo. Está sufriendo como todos nosotros sufrimos alguna vez. Pero él...  
-¡Él que, Edward! - dije desesperada.  
-Él te ve como su salvadora, él te considera un ángel.

Un ángel.

Esa palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza. Él me consideraba un ángel. Me lo habían dicho antes pero era la primera vez que realmente me importaba.  
Carlisle volvió a entrar en la habitación con una inyección de morfina.

-Quiero intentar algo. - dijo colocándole la aguja en el brazo izquierdo.

Esperamos por algún cambio pero ya era tarde, el veneno estaba tan adentrado que nada humanamente posible podía atenuarlo. El seguía retorciéndose de dolor, pero al menos no me odiaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunté con dolor.  
-Quizás dos días o tres. - dijo Carlisle pensativo.

Y me quedé a su lado, acompañándolo en su dolor, esperando el momento en que fuera como yo, en que ambos fuesemos vampiros.

_*Emmett's POV_

Era casi imposible creer lo que me llevaba entre sus brazos … Era lo mas bello que nunca antes había visto … como … ¿un ángel?… si, un ángel precioso que me llevaba hasta el último paso de la muerte. ¿Nos dirigíamos al cielo? Necesito abrir los ojos por completo… quiero hablarle… no me quería perder un segundo de la belleza que me sostenía. Pero no pude. El dolor de las profundas heridas me quitaron las mínimas fuerzas que apenas me quedaban.

Quedé inconsciente hasta que sentí que me recostaron como si yo fuera algo realmente de vidrio, frágil… pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No debería estar aliviándome ya? ¿Estoy en el cielo no?

Escuchaba voces confusas muy lejos de mi… Quiero despertar ya! No soy tan débil … eso creo… Grité dentro de mi pero era absurdo.  
Creo q me están ayudando… pero es inútil, tuve la oportunidad de ver un ángel y no quiero despertar si no lo voy a ver nuevamente… ¿Dónde está?

Sentí una voz gritar… si, estaba seguro que era ella… el ángel que me trajo aquí. Estaba pidiendo que hicieran algo por mi.  
Pero de un momento a otro su voz se alejó. Ya no estaba cerca de mi.

De pronto sentí algo sobre mi cuello… y luego el ardor mas grande e inexplicable que sentí nunca. Era realmente terrible… ¡Paren ya por favor! Di un grito de dolor… Tan fuerte que me dolió aún más. Grité nuevamente. Sentía como si un fuego recorriera mi cuerpo, me estaba quemando completamente.  
Quería seguir gritando… y lo logré pero no pude pronunciar nada más q eso… sólo gritos… ¿Esto qué es? ¿A qué Dios me presentaron? ¿qué es esto?!!

El dolor era terrible pero .. ¿Qué? ¿No entienden la verdadera razón por la cuál quiero abrir los ojos? Quiero ver al precioso ángel que me trajo hasta aquí, quiero ver a Mi Ángel.  
Soportaría cualquier dolor si la tuviera nuevamente a mi lado y poder mirarla una vez más. No pido nada más.

Algo en mi brazo, como una inyección… algo mucho menos brusco que lo anterior a mi cuello me hizo sentir su presencia nuevamente. No calmó para nada mi sufrimiento pero … Ella estaba aquí . La sentí. No supe como, pero fue lo que me hizo seguir luchando para poder mirarla nuevamente . Quise pedirle que no me dejara solo. Pero no necesité pronunciar palabras …. Sabia que no lo haría.


	3. Rompecabezas

**Capítulo 3: Rompecabezas**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Los pronósticos de Carlisle habían sido demasiado buenos en comparación con la realidad. Cuatro días, cuatro ETERNOS días su dolor se propagó. A ratos cesaba de gritar pero luego volvían sus rugidos. Al tercer día sus heridas ya estaban sanas, sin cicatrices; su cuerpo comenzó a empalidecerse y sus facciones se hicieron más perfectas de lo que eran. Ahora que no lo veía tan vulnerable pude apreciar su belleza. ¡Pero que hombre!. Por primera vez algo me pareció tan bello como para captar mi atención a excepción de mi. Sus brazos adornados de perfectos músculos esculturales. Su cabello cortado a un poco más del rape se mantuvo después de la transformación. El tono marfil le venía. Era perfecto. Era el hombre para mi. Encajábamos como un rompecabezas. Mientras lo admiraba, sentí su mano sobre la mía de forma tímida. Me exhalté ya que no ví la rapidez con que lo había hecho. Abrío sus ojos, sus perfectos ojos oscuros con un tono carmesí. Normal en un "recién nacido". Me miró aliviado, con una expresión de ternura que hubiese hecho explotar mi corazón si todavía latiera.

Quería llamar a Carlisle para avisarle que estaba despierto, pero éste momento era nuestro...

-Sabía que llegaría al cielo después de bajar al infierno. - dijo sonriendo deslumbrantemente.  
-Al fin despertaste.  
-¿Despertar?- preguntó confundido.  
- Fuiste atacado por un oso en el bosque, yo te encontré y mi padre te salvó.  
-¡Estoy vivo!, pero me siento algo extraño, mi garganta....  
-Mi padre te salvó de una forma sobrehumana... eres distinto...  
-Emmett  
-¿Perdón?  
-Mi nombre es Emmett...-dijo sonriendo de nuevo.  
-Oh, perdón no nos hemos presentado, soy Rosalie.- dije con un tono propio de la época, muy cortés y protocorial.  
-No ja-ja-ja, tú eres un ángel.- rió aún más.- Tú eres el ángel que me salvó, gracias a ti estoy vivo...  
-En realidad, vivo es una palabra que no cabe en nuestro mundo... Mi padré para salvarte tuvo que convertirte en lo que somos nosotros.. -dije preocupada que no se asustara- **Emmett eres un vampiro.**

Me quedó mirando con una expresión extraña, entre shock y duda. Pasaron exactamente dos minutos y tres segundos pero para mi fue eterno. ¿Qué pensaba ahora que era un vampiro?..¡Que ganas de tener el maldito poder de Edward para saber que piensa!

-Lo que siento en mi garganta, ¿qué es?- preguntó finalmente.  
-Sed...  
-¿Puedo saciarla?  
-Debes hablar con Carlisle primero...

En esos momentos entró mi padre, era una costumbre llamarlo así, incluso en mis pensamientos.

-Esperaba que terminaran de conocerse chicos. - dijo con su tono de médico.  
-Carlisle todo salió bien, pero tiene sed, ya sabes. Explícale nuestra forma de alimentarnos. Sabes como hacerlo.- le guiñé un ojo.

En ningún momento solté su mano. Carlisle se sentó sólo para estar mas cerca y poder examinar bien cualquier expresión de Emmett.

-Puedes cazar, pero como lo hacías cuando eras humano, sólo animales. No es una regla- dijo en todo paternal-es un estilo de vida que adoptamos. No dañamos a los humanos ¿entiendes? Su sangre para nosotros es prohibida.  
-Quiero cazar ahora, ¿puedo?.. -preguntó inoscentemente, como un niño pregunta si puede comerse todos los chocolates.  
-Ve con Rose y Edward, eres demasiado joven para cazar sólo..  
-¡Quién es ese Edward! - gruñó, mirando celoso como si le arrebataran algo.  
-Soy yo- Edward entró demasiado rápido como siempre, apoyándose en la puerta.  
-¿Él... es.. tu..?...-dijo nervioso..  
-¡No!- dije con un tono de ofensa. - Es mi .. bueno.. hermano.

Edward se rió por lo bajo. En eso entra Esme y se agacha cerca de Emmett tomándole la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Bienvenido, hijo. - tan madre como sólo ella podía ser.  
-Gracias, eso creo. ¿Vamos de caza ya? La garganta me quema..

Se paró muy rápido, y se asombró, seguramente de sus nuevos dotes. Se puso a mi lado con su cuerpo monumental, hermoso. Era tan grande como un oso, Mi oso. De nuevo el rompecabezas encajó. Apretó aún más mi mano junto a la suya y el resto de la familia salió para esperarnos afuera. Me miró fijamente como adorando una obra de arte. Sus ojos penetraban en los míos. Intensamente.

-Rosalie, mi chica.- asumió finalmente y posó sus labios sobre los míos de forma tierna. Fue apenas un roce de labios, rápido y sutil.- ¡Vamos a cazar!- gritó eufórico.

Y tomamos rumbo al bosque...

_Emmett's POV_

Uff! Ya no quería más ese desagradable y molesto dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Ardor? Calor? Todo muy raro y demasiado incomodo, un verdadero infierno. Pero después de todo, si tenía que pasar por eso y mucho mas para ver nuevamente a mi ángel, lo soportaría. A pesar de que cada día era un poco menos terrible, me sentía un poco más… ¿fuerte? No lo se, aun no entendía la razón. ¿Me explicaran algún día?

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos, y no se exactamente cuantos días pasé en ese lugar, pero lo que si sabia y tenia muy claro era que ya no podía permanecer recostado y con una nueva y extraña sensación en mi garganta.  
Lo primero que vi… lo primero realmente HERMOSO que vi, fue lo que tan ansioso esperaba. No dude ni un segundo, y no me explico como lo hice pero tome su mano con rapidez y dulzura para no soltarla jamás. Era mi ángel, la preciosa mujer que nunca en mi vida había visto . La primera y ultima seguramente… dudo que exista alguien igual. La mire tiernamente. - Es MI ángel. Lo dejare claro a todo el mundo. Ese adjetivo recalcado porque ya la siento mía.  
Me miró rápidamente al sentir mi mano. Hasta esa mirada me paresia exageradamente linda.  
Sabía que llegaría al cielo después de bajar al infierno- le dije caballerosamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. –  
-Al fin despertaste. Me dijo con una voz firme pero hermosa.- Pensé de inmediato después que escuche su voz.  
-¿Despertar? Conteste pensativo.  
- Fuiste atacado por un oso en el bosque, yo te encontré y mi padre te salvó.-  
-¡Estoy vivo! Dije. – y yo q quería pedirle matrimonio a un ángel en el cielo.- pensé.  
en voz alta dije lo que extrañamente sentía en mi garganta, pero me ganaron las ganas de seguir en su compañía, - no me quiero perder ningún momento de nombró algo de su padre pero la interrumpí rápidamente para presentarme.  
-Emmett.- dije mi nombre esperando su respuesta con una nueva sonrisa.  
Se disculpó por no haberlo hecho antes…, yo soy el que debió haberlo hecho antes. Por qué se disculpa? Ah! Q linda es. Te quieres casar conmigo. Le diría ahora mismo pero no creo que sea lo bastante atractivo para ella. Se merece un príncipe de oro. Es bellísima.  
-Rosalie.- me contesto. De pronto escuche las campanas del cielo en mi cabeza. Ah! Ya me volví loco … por ella.  
Me reí al pensarlo y le respondí que en realidad ella era mi ángel. El ángel que me salvo.  
Le di las gracias por supuesto.  
-Gracias a ti estoy vivo  
-En realidad, vivo es una palabra que no cabe en nuestro mundo... Mi padre para salvarte tuvo que convertirte en lo que somos nosotros , Emmett eres un Vampiro.- Dijo las ultimas palabras con cuidado y esperando mi reacción.

Examiné su rostro un momento, y recordé lo fuerte que me sentía… las extrañas sensaciones que sentí hace muchos o pocos días, no lo se. No dejé de mirarle su perfecta cara… Pero… ¿Que soy que? No me lo puedo creer, ahora un vampiro le pedirá a un ángel que se case con él. Jaja! Esto va a ser genial. Extremadamente extraño pero genial. Aun me miraba esperando mi respuesta. En realidad no es tan malo o si? Ah! Esto que tengo en la garganta!!

No aguante mas y le pregunte que era.  
-Sed... me contesto aliviada de hablarle por fin.  
-¿Puedo saciarla?  
-Debes hablar con Carlisle primero...

Carlisle?? será el padre? No la deje terminar de hablar hace un rato…  
En ese momento entró alguien en la habitación… seguramente él era. Aunque demasiado joven para mi gusto.  
O será su hermano? O su… No! Espero que no.

Rosalie le pidó que me explicara lo de mi … sed y la forma de alimentarse que tenían…Que? Iré a buscar una persona de noche y si me muestran crucecitas moriré? .. jajaj. Lo dudo. Todo era muy diferente a lo que todos saben de vampiros … solo hay que imaginarse a un ángel tomada de mi mano y ya. Sigo pensando que es preciosa. No quiero soltarla nunca.

Me explicó que tendría que cazar igualmente como lo hacia antes, solo animales. Ellos no dañan a los "humanos", que extraño decirlo así. Que la sangre humana esté prohibida fue lo que mas me impacto . ¿Por qué dijo esa palabra… prohibida?

-Quiero cazar ahora, ¿puedo? - pregunté entusiasmado por la idea.

-Ve con Rose y Edward, eres demasiado joven para cazar sólo…

Se sumó un nuevo nombre a esto… no me gustó la idea, quién será? … ahora si ya! Su novio?!

-¡Quién es ese Edward! . –pregunte exaltado

-Soy yo. Respondió una voz que prefería no oír en ese momento

-¿Él... es.. tu..?... – dudé..  
Pero ella lo negó. Ni siquiera había terminado de preguntarselo. Explico que era su hermano… con un tono dudoso. Pero afortunadamente…su hermano. Me molestó la idea de que tenga hombres a su alrededor. No me importaba si eran "familia".  
Edward se rió muy bajo. Y pude escucharlo… que bueno… se lo cobraré mas adelante. Ja!  
De pronto una mujer igualmente joven que Carlise, o un poco mas quizás, no lo se, se sumo a la conversación.  
Me sentí inmediatamente acogido por su tono. -Bienvenido, hijo . me dijo tomando mi mano.  
Pensé un momento y me paré para tomar la mano de mi ángel con mucha mas fuerza que antes. Mi cuerpo si que estaba diferente ahora. Pero me sentía muy bien. Y al lado de ella me sentí aun mejor. Y lo de el príncipe de oro que se merece? No… nada de eso. Yo seré su hombre ahora. Si es que lo desea por supuesto. Esto es como un hermoso rompecabezas … creo que encajamos a la perfección. Es Mi ángel … me salvo la vida… Y yo la protegeré siempre. Se lo debo.  
La mire nuevamente… creo que hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-Rosalie, mi chica. .. lo dije finalmente y posé mis labios contra los de ella.  
Fue algo que creo que le agrado tanto como a mi. Aunque solo fué un pequeño roce de labios. Pero son mios ahora.  
Ahora si se lo pido…. Te quieres cas… jajaj no… aun no. – pensé risueño.

Ya no aguanto más…  
¡Vamos a cazar! Le dije con ganas de salir ya…

Me acompañó hasta el bosque…  
Pero tengo la grata sensación que esta vez cazaré yo a ese oso. Esto se volverá divertido.


	4. ¿Quién es el oso?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es el oso? **

_*Rosalie's POV_

Tenía miedo, si. Yo misma fui una neófita y sabía lo tentador que podía resultar los primeros años la sangre humana. El era mil veces más fuerte y no lo digo por su tremendo físico; cualquier recién nacido poseía una fuerza sobrenatural. Sería difícil detenerlo si un humano pasaba cerca de nuestro lugar de caza.  
Carlisle decidió acompañarnos también sólo por si acaso. Esme se quedó ya que reparaba una mesa antigua en un estado que sólo ella podía arreglar.

-Ok, chicos, vamos más al este, lo más posible alejado de las personas.-ordenó Carlisle.  
-Edward, ve más adelante para captar cualquier cosa antes que nosotros por favor- le pedí a mi "querido hermanito".  
Emmett soltó un gruñido. Toqué su hombro para tranquilizarlo. Era demasiado instintivo. Sus celos se disparaban. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que no viera a Edward como una "amenaza amorosa".  
-¿Qué prefieres como primera cena?- cambié de tema.  
-Un oso, ojo por ojo.- su tono carmesí se prendió.

Edward iba un kilómetro más adelante, podía oir que no cazaba, sólo vigilaba. Emmett era peligroso para los humanos, aunque aceptaba el hecho de cazar animales…hasta ahora. A pesar de su sed, disfrutaba de la velocidad, de cada salto que daba, de cómo podía botar un árbol con el mínimo esfuerzo. Parecía un niño en una juguetería. De repente se puso en posición de ataque, instintivamente. Soltó un gruñido que me sorprendió. ¡Que hombre! ¡Cada movimiento suyo me hacía desearlo con todo mi ser!  
-Déjate llevar por tus sentidos, huele, oye… sabrás encontrarlo-le enseñó mi padre.

Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa perfecta. Medio segundo después iba en marcha al norte, gruñendo. Parecido al sonido de un terremoto.  
Los pájaros de los árboles volaron al asustarse por el ruido, y muchas hojas cayeron. Miré a Carlisle con una expresión como preguntándole si lo seguíamos.

-Sólo de lejos, lo suficiente para saber si algo sale mal.

Lo seguimos. Nos quedamos quietos y asombrados al ver la pelea. Emmett perfectamente podría haber matado al oso en el tiempo que nos llevó llegar ahí pero parecía gustarle el hecho de pelear, buscar estrategias. Pero siempre atacando. Olvidaba quien era el oso a veces, él tenía tanta potencia. ¡Me enamoraba cada cosa de él y no lo podía evitar!  
Era tan distinto a mi vida pasada, no me importaba su clase social, ni que dirán de nosotros. Sólo estaba él y lo nuestro. Sólo eso bastaba.

Llegó a nosotros con sus ropas rasgadas, con su cara de niño como siempre, pero un tanto apenado por haber hecho tanto desastre. Miré al oso y luego a él. Puse cara de alivio.  
-¿Te gustó?  
-No está nada mal, calmó eso en mi garganta. Ya sabes. ¿Qué tal lo hice?  
-Nada mal, aprenderás a quedar menos impresentable con el tiempo ja-ja-ja – dije tomando los pedazos de ropa que casi se le caían. Edward volvió con una sonrisa burlesca mirando a Emmett de pies a cabeza.  
-¡Deja esa risita tonta! – le miré furiosa.  
Emmett al verme enojada dio un paso adelante listo para atacar. Carlisle puso su mano en el hombro deteniéndolo. Pero Emmett estaba dispuesto a pelear…

-¡No Emmett, para! – grité corriendo para alcanzarlo…

_*Emmett's POV_

La verdad es que no me importaba que Carlisle decidiera acompañarnos en el primer día de caza. Mi primer día.  
Al que no quería cerca era a Edward , cerca de mi ángel. No me gustaba la idea para nada. Y no sabía si ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo en eso, pero mis sentimientos hacia la mujer que en realidad era un verdadero ángel en la tierra eran mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.  
Mis ganas de saciar la sed que sentía, crecían cada vez mas, y Carlisle nos ordenó alejarnos del este para así estar lejos de las personas. No me importaba en que lugar estar si no cazar algo ya.

Di un gran gruñido al escuchar a Rose pedir a Edward que fuera adelante para que captara algo antes que nosotros. Yo podía hacerlo, no tenia que pedírselo a él directamente o si?  
Aunque su don le favorecía. ¿Le agradará eso a Rosalie? ¿Que sentirá realmente por ese vampiro que llegó antes que yo? – Ella puso su mano en mi hombro para que me tranquilizara.  
-¿Qué prefieres como primera cena?- me pregunto dejando atrás lo de Edward  
-Un oso, ojo por ojo.- Después de todo a eso vine. Si tengo la oportunidad de calmar mi sed, lo haré feliz vengándome del animal. Aunque no fuese el mismo.

Me agradaban todos los olores que sentía, cada movimiento que realizaba me sorprendía. Recordé el sonido que sentí ese día que mi amigo no me acompañó a cazar, cuando pensé que alguien me estaba jugando una broma. Yo podía causar ese mínimo ruido y ninguno a la vez para moverme, con una velocidad y agilidad superior a las de un animal como ese. Me di cuenta que sin esforzarme demasiado podía derribar árboles y cualquier cosa que estuviese a mi alrededor.  
De pronto sentí un ruido y estaba dispuesto a atacar. Gruñí. Pero ¿como comenzar a hacerlo, como atacar? En realidad no me importa. Lo haría.  
-Déjate llevar por tus sentidos, huele, oye… sabrás encontrarlo- Me enseñó Carlisle.

Corrí en busca del animal, gruñendo a la vez. Estaba feliz de moverme con esa rapidez. Me reí al pensar que cualquier criatura que fuese lucharía igual que yo para poder defenderse. Pero esta vez yo no era la victima. Lo encontré al fin. El oso estaba ahí, seguramente pensando que él seria el que atacaría primero pero fácilmente di un salto hacia él y comenzó la pelea. Sentí como luchaba para liberarse de mis brazos pero no lo dejé. Me estaba rasgando la ropa. Perfectamente nos mezclamos, como si yo fuera un oso al igual que él. Seguimos luchando.  
Lo ataqué sin mucho esfuerzo, presioné mis dientes en su cuerpo. Su sangre me resultó deliciosa pero no suficiente. Aunque ya no sentí sed. Obviamente el oso ya no estaba vivo y todo me resultó fascinante. El lugar estaba completamente destrozado, y no me sentí muy bien cuando vi que mis ropas no estaban en su estado original.

Me acerqué apenado a Rose y Carlisle que seguramente vieron la pelea con el oso y el estado de mi ropa después de ella.

-¿Te gustó? preguntó mi ángel. – Aunque yo no estaba seguro si lo había hecho bien.  
-No está nada mal, calmó eso en mi garganta. Ya sabes. ¿Qué tal lo hice? .Le pregunté inseguro.  
-Nada mal, aprenderás a quedar menos impresentable con el tiempo. -Rió mirando mis ropas. Aunque tenía razón, seguramente con la práctica sería mejor.  
-¡Deja esa risita tonta! . Dijo Rose al ver que Edward me miraba de forma burlesca. En ese momento no me importó que se riera por mi estado, pero quise matarlo por haber hecho que Rose se molestara al hacerlo. Le gruñí furioso y estaba listo para atacar. Pero Carlisle tomo mi hombro… inútilmente, porque no me importaba hacer lo que fuera para que mi ángel estuviera bien.  
-¡No Emmett, para! .-me gritó Rose para detenerme.

Ignoré cualquier cosa en ese momento. Solo quería pelear y matar al estúpido vampiro que hizo disgustar a mi Rose. … y a cualquiera que lo hiciese.


	5. Peleas & Celos

**Capítulo 5: Peleas & Celos **

_*Rosalie's POV_

Se embistió contra Edward como un animal. Entre Carlisle y yo, nos era muy difícil detenerlo. El sonido de ellos chocando hizo temblar el bosque haciendo volar pájaros nuevamente. Edward voló unos cien metros chocando con un árbol. Emmett lo siguió pero mi hermano era más rápido, escalando el árbol y saltando con gracia. Emmett subió sin dificultad, persiguiéndolo.

-¡Emmett!- grité enojada aunque me gustaba la idea de que Edward recibiera una paliza.  
Al escuchar mi voz se detuvo y me miró. Respiraba rápido y sus ojos irradiaban rabia. Quería seguir peleando pero no le dejé. Era peligroso incluso para Edward.

-Baja ya. - le ordené.  
-Si Rose...- bajando a saltos un tanto molesto por no poder seguir. Al parecer sus instintos neófitos podía controlarlos yo.  
-Ya veo quien será el factor dominante en la relación- susurró Edward pero todos pudimos oirlo. Emmett lo miró soltando un gruñido. Ya estaba en tierra firme así que pude detenerlo. Aunque seguía dudando.. Edward me debía varias...

Volvimos a casa callados. Emmett parecía un tanto avergonzado por lo que hizo, me refiero, a lo del oso, no por la pelea. Miraba sus ropas rasgadas y movía su cabeza en desapruebo.  
-Tranquilo, tenemos más ropa para tí. Aunque tendremos que ir de compras luego. Tu cuerpo no es como el de Carlisle ni el de Edw...-mejor no mencioné su nombre.  
-Gracias cariño.  
Quedé atónita por como me llamó. Esto iba por buen camino. El hombre que yo quería me correspondía...Llegamos a casa y Esme nos esperaba en la sala. Vió a Emmett y voló a la habitación. Trajo una camisa de Carlisle y unos pantalones.  
-Estuvo buena la caza parece.- y le pasó las ropas para que se cambiara.  
-Vengo enseguida.- y se fue a la misma habitación donde fue transformado.

Estabamos todos callados, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio..  
-Si, lo logrará- le respondió a Carlisle.  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté, celosa de no poder saber de que hablaban.  
-Le preguntaba a Edward si Emmett podría controlarse.  
-¡Claro que podrá, ya lo vieron ¿no?!...- defendí a mi hombre.  
-Claro sobretodo por que tiene una jefa que lo manda....  
-Eres increiblemente insoportable... - y tomé rumbo a la puerta de la habitación para evitar que Emmett saliera enojado y pasara algo peor que en el bosque.

"Debo trabajar cariño, te amo.", decía Carlisle en la sala. No podía oir a Edward, así que asumí que ya se había ido. Esme se fue a trabajar al garage en su "nueva" mesa.  
¿Entro o no? ¿Entro o no? ¿Entro o no?.... Pensé demasiado. Emmett ya había abierto la puerta y se apoyó en el marco con los brazos cruzados y con su sonrisa angelical. Fue todo tan rápido, no nos resistimos. Nos besamos con pasión..Nunca había besado en mi estado de vampiro. Se sentía increíble. Podías sentir cada milimetro de tu cuerpo con pasión. En un segundo ya estabamos sobre la cama pero en el suelo... El sonido fue tan fuerte que Esme llegó asustada para ver que pasaba. Y ahí estabamos, apenados, sobre la cama antigua que ella misma había reparado, toda hecha astillas, y los bordes de acero doblados.

-Ups.- no atiné a decir nada más.  
Esme cerró la puerta por fuera dejándonos sólos para terminar lo que empezamos....

-Algo bueno debo haber hecho en mi vida para merecerte- dijo abrazándome con sus enormes músculos, casi aprentándome.- No quiero perderte nunca.  
-No lo harás, la eternidad es nuestra.  
-Desearía estar así contigo toda la eternidad... pero primero... ¡vamos a ordenar este desastre!. No puedo creer que hayamos hecho todo esto.-dijo apenado.  
-Genial, Edward tendrá material de sobra para molestarme por unos años...  
-Creo que le debo una disculpa, no se que me pasó, fue mas fuerte que yo... sólo quería atacarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo será así?  
-Un año y algo... luego serás mas pacífico..  
-¿Y tú quieres que sea más pacífico?  
Lo pensé y él adivinó mi respuesta besándome de nuevo....

_*Emmett POV_

Miré a Edward de una forma como cualquiera lo miraría defendiendo a su mujer, aunque en este caso ella me intentó defender a mi de la risa burlesca de él. Pero de todas formas había hecho disgustar a Rose y eso no lo permitiría.  
Me lancé contra Edward con tal fuerza que voló hasta chocar en un árbol que hizo estremecer el bosque por completo. No me importaba nada.  
Mi hazaña no lo le provocó ningún daño porque al momento escaló el árbol sin dificultad y por supuesto que yo lo seguí… nunca me rendí cuando era humano, menos ahora que era un… vampiro.  
Cuando estaba por darle lo que se merecía, escuche que Rose me llamó con un grito no muy amable… Se habrá enojado conmigo ahora? No se, pero mis ganas de seguir peleando eran mas fuertes, incluso me sentí bien al hacerlo. Nadie va a hacer que mi ángel se disguste, yo la defendería de cualquiera. Incluso de su familia si era necesario.

Aun seguía enojada, y me pidió que bajara del árbol… Que fastidio no poder seguir peleando… En algún momento se la cobraría de alguna manera.  
Un poco agitado y también disgustado llegué al suelo. Y nuevamente Edward me siguió provocando.  
-Ya veo quien será el factor dominante en la relación.  
Lo miré con la misma furia anterior listo para lanzarme contra él soltando un gruñido, pero Rose me por esta vez no seguiré con esto, solo por Rose. Aunque me muero de ganas de … ah! esta bien, pararé.  
Quiero que ella esté a gusto conmigo. No quiero ser yo el causante de sus malos ratos. Todo lo contrario, quiero hacerle sentir que yo soy el hombre que la protegerá y la querrá por sobre todas las cosas. Seré su hombre ahora. Pero… realmente sentirá lo mismo por mi?

De camino a casa, constantemente miraba el estado en el que había dejado mi ropa,.,creo que arruine la única que tenía hasta ahora. Rose se dio cuenta de que no me sentí muy bien con eso así que trató de consolarme prometiéndome que iríamos de compras. Aunque que tenian algunas ropas en casa pero no por que mi cuerpo es un tanto mas grande que el de los demás.

Gracias cariño.- le dije a Rose después que me miró con su preciosa cara tratando de que no me sintiera tan mal por romper la ropa. Al menos esta preocupada por mi estado… Eso es bueno.  
Cuando al fin llegamos Esme me miró y en menos de unos cuantos segundos me pasó un juego de ropa limpia para que me cambiara.  
-Estuvo buena la caza parece.  
Su comentario me hizo recordar que la próxima vez lo tendría que hacer mucho mejor y como Rose me había dicho…quedaría menos impresentable con el tiempo.- Si, tenia razón.

Al momento de recibir el nuevo cambio de ropa me dirigí a la habitación que ya conocía. Afortunadamente, aun podía escuchar lo que hablaban aunque no completamente… Escuche que decían que podría controlarme… ¿controlarme?

Rose me defendió… y Edward volvió a disgustarla diciendo estupideces.- como no sabe tratar a un ángel el muy … ah! juro q algún día se las voy a cobrar. Lo voy a tener presente mas adelante, cuando nadie me detenga…Sobre todo porque no lo quiero cerca de ella, no me gusta la idea… es su hermano, lo se, pero… no deja de ser hermosa, realmente bellísima y … no lo se, mis sentimientos son mucho mas fuertes. La quiero solo para mi… y quiero ser solo de ella.

Ya estaba vestido cuando imaginé que Rose vendría para que no saliera disparado a defenderla ni nada parecido.  
Abrí la puerta risueño… pensando que vendría por esa razón. Esperé que se decidiera a entrar con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la entrada.  
Y fue como si nos hubieran empujado el uno al otro… como un imán. Nos besamos con una intensidad que ninguno midió. Realmente no se cuanta fuerza estaba usando en ese momento pero fue mutuo, Sentir su boca, su cuerpo apegado al mío fue algo inexplicable… realmente exquisito. En ese momento supe que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo. Mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por un ángel … y el mas bello de todos.  
Estábamos tan preocupados en lo nuestro, que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que caímos directo al suelo arriba de la cama. Dio un golpe tan fuerte que al instante Esme fue a ver lo que había pasado. La cama ya no parecía lo que era, estaba destrozada. Los dos miramos un poco avergonzados por la situación.

-Ups .- dijo Rose mirando a Esme que ya había cerrado la puerta para dejarnos solos de nuevo.  
Fue algo que ninguno se explico como pasó tan rápido en el momento pero pasó.  
-Algo bueno debo haber hecho en mi vida para merecerte- le dije tomándola de nuevo entre mis brazos, así la tendría siempre, junto a mi. - No quiero perderte nunca.  
-No lo harás, la eternidad es nuestra. – me dijo recordándome que viviríamos para siempre.  
-Desearía estar así contigo toda la eternidad... finalicé para luego pedirle que arregláramos el desastre que habíamos hecho. No podíamos dejar así …  
-Genial, Edward tendrá material de sobra para molestarme por unos años...  
Mm.… pensé un momento…  
-Creo que le debo una disculpa, no se que me pasó, fue mas fuerte que yo... sólo quería atacarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo será así? .- le pregunté dudoso y un tanto preocupado. Tampoco quería estar todo el tiempo tratando de matar al hermano de Rose… después de todo seria mi primer cuñado … ajaj  
-Un año y algo... luego serás mas pacífico..  
Mm… pacifico? Después de lo que ha pasado … y lo de ahora… mm…  
-¿Y tú quieres que sea más pacífico? – le pregunté acertando en mi respuesta, porque sabia que me deseaba igual que yo a ella… La besé de nuevo. Sintiendo otra vez los labios mas dulces y deliciosos que había sentido jamás.

Mi ángel… nuevamente recalco el adjetivo y ahora seguro que será completamente mía. Mi Rose.


	6. Propuesta

**Capítulo 6; Propuesta**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que la luz había llegado a mi negra existencia. Él se había convertido en todo para mi. Antes sólo mi belleza me motivaba a seguir con este tipo de… ¿vida?. Ahora todo tenía otra razón. Estaba enamorada y del vampiro más sexy, hermoso y protector. A su lado me sentía segura e idolatrada. Sus besos me llenaban de pasión y sus caricias me hacían olvidar hasta mi nombre.  
Su existencia como vampiro iba bien hasta hace unos meses; una ruta equivocada… un viajero que no tenía que estar ahí. Todo fue muy rápido. Emmett aún conservaba la fuerza del primer día, y ni yo pude obligarlo a regresar y no alimentarse de ese inocente.  
No quisimos acercarnos ya que Edward, Esme y yo aún éramos vulnerables a la sangre humana. Carlisle podría haberlo hecho pero sólo no podría contra mi gran oso.

Cuando volvió a nuestro lugar todo apenado por lo que había hecho pero con un toque animal, se arrodilló destruido recién dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
-Yo…lo..-y no pudo seguir.  
Me agaché junto a él y lo abracé. Por un lado estaba enojada pero era entendible. Él aún era un neófito, y lo peor es que ya había probado la sangre humana. Yo jamás lo hice y me siento orgullosa de eso, pero más de alguna vez tuve o me tuvieron que controlar para no cometer lo que había hecho mi oso. Pobre, como estaba sufriendo. Si las lágrimas existieran en nuestro mundo, de seguro él ya las hubiera derramado..  
-Vamos a casa, debemos marcharnos de ciudad.- dijo Carlisle tomándo de la mano a Esme y marchando. Edward ya se había ido por supuesto.

Una vez solos, Emmett me miró fijamente. Tenía un tono rojizo en sus ojos. Y justo que se le estaban colocando dorados ya.  
-¿Estás enojada amor?- dijo avergonzado.  
-No cariño, ese viajero no debía estar ahí. Nos desconcentramos cazando y no lo vimos venir. Es normal que haya pasado esto. Después de todo faltan unos meses para que ya no seas más neófito.-dije calmándolo.

Nos pusimos de pie, entrelazamos nuestras manos y tomamos rumbo a la casa. Debíamos cambiarnos de ciudad, era peligroso si empezaban a sospechar…

-Espera- me detuvo poniéndose al frente mio.  
Tomó mi cara con sus dos manos, acariciándola y acercándose cada vez más..  
-Emmett ahora no…debemos irnos…  
-Cásate conmigo…

Pensé que mi memoria humana estaba borrada pero a mi mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de mis preparativos para la boda y la imagen de Royce vino a mi mente. No sé que cara habré puesto pero Emmett me abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi dolorosamente.  
-No soy como él. – dijo aún abrazándome.- Jamás te haría daño como lo hizo ese infame.  
-Ahora..lo .. estás.. haciendo.. amor.. – dije con expresión de dolor.  
-Perdón jaja, ya aprenderé a controlar eso. Es que cuando te abrazo todo lo demás se me olvida.  
-Sabes que es mutuo.

-Ey par de tortolitos, ¡vámonos ya!-gritó Edward.  
Ambos nos reímos. Emmett había empezado a llevarse bien con Edward desde hace ya unos dos meses. Salían a cazar juntos y mi hermano le enseñaba técnicas de ataque y autocontrol. Aunque a veces Edward podía ser muy fastidioso y salían a pelear al bosque derribando unas cuantas docenas de árboles.  
Mis peleas con Edward eran mentales. Sabía que si Emmett se enteraba que yo estaba enojada por él, la pelea sería en serio. Por lo tanto yo le decía lo que me molestaba a través de mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a casa y ya habían maletas en el hall. Fuimos rapidamente a la habitación a ordenar las nuestras. La cama era distinta claro. Creo que en estos meses hemos tenido unas treinta distintas. Serían más si no fueramos a nuestro lugar "secreto" en el bosque a amarnos como corresponde. Él era mío completamente y yo suya por la eternidad. Mi belleza y su fuerza se complementaban al máximo.

-Si- respondí finalmente.  
Emmett me miró sorprendido como si realmente esperase un "no" como respuesta. ¿Pero cómo era posible que creyese que le diría que no? Yo lo amaba y eso era más real que cualquier cosa en este mundo.  
-Mi ángel- dijo arrodillándose- prometo amarte y adorarte hasta … ¡hasta siempre!  
Me reí un tanto nerviosa. Era la primera vez que me pedían matrimonio y que yo amara al novio.

Olvidé todos mis miedos y mi pasado humano. Tomé su hermoso rostro con mis dos manos, lo besé como si fuese un peluche, con ternura, y dije en voz alta dirigiéndome al resto de mi familia:

-¡Nos vamos a casar!- a lo que Emmett me toma de la cintura y me levanta, sonriendo feliz como nunca lo había visto…

_*Emmett's POV_

Aun recuerdo ese maravilloso día… Cuando vi a mi ángel por primera vez, cuando debería haber sido yo el que la tomara entre sus brazos y haberla salvado. Como un caballero salva a la princesa en los cuentos de hadas, pero nuestro encuentro fue diferente, y lo agradezco porque en ese momento, supe que mi corazón latió más fuerte no por las heridas del ataque del oso, si no por lo hermoso que tenía frente a mis ojos. Lo agradezco porque mi corazón pudo latir… por ultima vez con esa intensidad… por ella, porque estando tan mal, y apunto de morir pudo hacerlo, provoco eso y mucho mas en mi. Han pasado muchos meses ya, desde aquel día. Los mejores por supuesto… aunque ser neófito no es nada fácil.  
Creo q desilusioné a Carlisle, y a los que creyeron que podría lograr controlarme. Pero fue mas fuerte q yo. No lo pude evitar.

Estábamos cazando, cuando sentí ese olor. Un humano. Entupido humano!, por qué estaba tan cerca de nosotros… de mi?!... Como me dijo Rose ese día, él no tendría q haber estado ahí. Pero no pude evitar sentirme culpable, acecino… y de alguien inocente.  
Ni siquiera se acercaron a mí, para detenerme, pero entendí, odie mi fuerza en ese momento.

Fue horrible pensar en ese hombre después de que ya no había nada que hacer. Yo… lo… mate- pensé. Pero no pude terminar de decirlo. Rose también se decepcionaría de mi.  
Pero me equivoque, ella estuvo conmigo, incluso ahí después de … eso. Pensé que me odiaría y hasta me dejaría por haber hecho lo que ella jamás hizo, probar la sangre humana. Era verdaderamente la mujer perfecta. Me abrazó y seguramente si me hubiesen caído lágrimas en ese momento… me las habría secado.  
Siempre a mi lado, fiel, a pesar de todo. Mi ángel perfecto y hermoso. Me enamoré de ella siendo humano, que apenas la había visto en mis delirios, y ahora y para siempre la amaría fuese lo que fuese.  
Después de eso, nos marchábamos a casa, Rose y yo nos quedamos atrás. Y no aguanté más. Era la ocasión extrañamente perfecta para pedírselo al fin. Lo que quise hacer desde el primer momento, sin conocernos completamente aun. Pero ahora si, no esperaré mas lo haré.  
-Espera-. le dije tomando su cara perfecta, acariciándola y acercándola a mi a la vez.  
Me miró, pero me dijo q debíamos irnos ya. – No puedo.. si puedo… no… si..aah! cuál será su respuesta? Quizás la asuste y crea que haré lo mismo q el desgraciado que la hizo sufrir cuando aun era humana. Pero la amo, nunca le haría algo así. Jamás.  
-Cásate conmigo… le dije al fin. No me gustó su expresión … Lo sabía ,lo recordaría al momento de pronunciar las palabras. La abrasé queriendo consolar ese gesto de dolor.  
-No soy como él…jamás te haría daño como lo hizo ese infame.- le prometí  
-Ahora..lo .. estás.. haciendo.. amor..  
Que bruto soy, creo que usé mucha fuerza.  
-Perdón jaja, ya aprenderé a controlar eso. Es que cuando te abrazo todo lo demás se me olvida.  
-Sabes que es mutuo.- me dijo con voz irresistible. Por qué me encanta tanto esta mujer… jaja.  
Siempre tiene que ser alguien el que arruine los mejores momentos, y obviamente ese alguien fue Edward.-Nos llamó para irnos. Q fastidio.  
Afortunadamente Edward y yo, ya no nos llevábamos mal, bueno… disminuyó ese rechazo y celos que sentía por lo de Rose. Podíamos cazar juntos y hasta competir a veces… algo que realmente me encantaba. Aunque no cuando ganaba.  
Pero podría decir que la relación mejoró y bástate comparando la de hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Lo mejor fue que ya no discutían tanto con Rosalie. Así no volvían las ganas de matarlo. Ajaja.

-Si- me dijo de la nada. Un "si" que si pudiera hacer latir mi corazón de nuevo lo haría y yo enrojecería de emoción.  
Me arrodille frente a ella … feliz … no, mucho más que eso. No hay palabras para describir la felicidad que sentía igual como no hay para describir su inmensa belleza.  
-Mi ángel… prometo amarte y adorarte hasta … ¡hasta siempre! .- ella rió un tanto nerviosa… y tomó mi rostro y me besó. El primer beso después de que por fin logré que el mejor y mas hermoso ángel enviado por Dios aceptara casarse conmigo. Su hombre, para siempre.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!.-dijo casi gritando para que se enterara la familia… aunque podrían escucharlo igualmente y Edward mas aun.  
La tome de la cintura y la levanté, feliz por los dos… feliz porque pronto seriamos marido y mujer… Pronto le demostraría al mundo que la mujer mas perfecta del planeta, _La única_ seria mi mujer.


	7. Preparativos

**Capítulo 7: Preparativos**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Una vez instalados en Vancouver, nuestra locación obligada por el desliz de mi futuro esposo, empezamos a organizar la boda con Esme. Estaba tan feliz que ni los recuerdos de mi vaga existencia humana me podían apenar. Viajamos a Paris a buscar un vestido de novia adecuado para mi, aunque obviamente cualquier cosa que me ponía se opacaba con mi belleza sobrenatural. Estuvimos una semana fuera, fuimos solas, ya que el novio no podía ver el vestido. Queríamos mantener las tradiciones al máximo. Al volver Emmett me esperaba ansioso. Al verme corrió y en menos de un segundo ya estaba a mi lado abrazándome como un peluche...

-Te extrañé tanto-me susurró al oido.  
-Yo también amor, nunca me había separado tanto de tí...  
-Ejem Ejem -toció finjidamente Esme esperando el abrazo de su Emmett...  
-Oh Esme a tí también te extrañé mucho, la casa no es lo mismo sin tí. No sabes cuantas peleas tuve con Edward... ups!  
-Ah par de neófitos, ¿cuándo aprenderán a comportarse?- dijo sonriendo amablemente.  
-Vamos a casa ya-dije tomando marcha...  
Emmett tomó mis maletas y las de Esme, y cuando quería tomar el gran saco que traía mi vestido lo detuve.  
-¡NO!, éste lo llevo yo, no quiero que lo veas..  
-Cariño. no es muy difícil adivinar como te verás dentro de él...  
Por eso también lo amaba tanto. El me daba mi cuota de adoración diaria más que ningún humano. Al entrar en casa noté que Carlisle no estaba, seguramente tenía un nuevo caso. Su estadía en esta ciudad les caía muy bien al hospital poco capacitado. Edward se encontraba de caza muy cerca, ya que podía oirlo.

Esme tomó sus maletas y subió a su habitación. Emmett tomó las mías, las dejó en la nuestra y volvió antes de que pudiera extrañarlo. Dejé el saco de lado y lo abracé con pasión. Lo besé por toda esa semana que no lo hice.

-Está todo listo. Carlisle eligió nuestra nueva casa. Edward se encargó de la iglesia. Estará alquilada sólo para nosotros. Se que quieres que todo el pueblo te vea pero Carlisle dijo que no era bueno que yo me involucrara con tanta gente por ahora. Sólo el sacerdote estará presente y por supuesto, los Cullen. Sólo falta algo.  
-¿Qué nos olvidamos?  
Se puso de rodillas, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita roja acolchonada. Era lo que yo pensaba. Dentro estaba un anillo hermoso con un rubí al centro adornado con un pequeño diamante. Tenía inscrito "Mi ángel".

-Ahora es oficial.-dijo sonriendo satisfecho.  
-Es realmente hermoso- y puso el anillo en mi dedo.  
-No, tu eres hermosa. El anillo ni se nota puesto en tí. Es increíble. ¡Pero que afortunado soy! Tengo a la mujer mas maravillosa y bella del mundo y se va a casar conmigo.  
Me tomó en brazos eufórico riendo a carcajadas de felicidad. Yo estaba en el aire, y lo besé así mismo. Fue un beso de esos intensos que nos dejaban sin memoria.  
Me iba a casar y el novio era el más maravilloso. Era mi complemento perfecto. Todo lo que busqué. Y este fin de semana nuestro amor se concretará bajo la ley humana. Seremos marido y mujer y no puedo esperar a que sea así.

_*Emmett's POV_

Una semana… siete interminables días fueron demasiado tiempo para estar lejos de ella, era increíble lo que… mi futura esposa había provocado en mi. No pude viajar con ella a Paris de compras por las… "tradiciones". Para qué tantas cosas pensaba yo, solo necesitamos un sacerdote, la iglesia y listo, si con el vestido que usara se vería increíblemente hermosa. Pero estaba seguro que lo estaba disfrutando, yo la consentía en cada cosa que deseaba por supuesto, y si tenía q soportar unos días mas para eso… lo haría. Aunque la espera sería insoportable. Esme la acompaño, obviamente, eran las únicas mujeres en la familia. Y aunque Edward hubiera querido ir, que lo dudo, se lo hubiera impedido. Si yo no puedo estar cerca de mi ángel, él tampoco.

Cuando llegó al fin… corrí feliz para abrazarla por los eternos días sin ella.- -Te extrañé tanto.-le dije aliviado por tenerla de nuevo conmigo.  
-Yo también amor, nunca me había separado tanto de ti...  
En ese momento Esme fingió toser para que soltara un momento a Rose y saludarla también a ella.

-Oh Esme a ti también te extrañé mucho, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti. No sabes cuantas peleas tuve con Edward... ups! – jajaj, seguramente nos regañaría después por nuestro inmaduro comportamiento.  
-Ah par de neófitos, ¿cuándo aprenderán a comportarse? - . que gracioso suena la palabra neófitos si lo dicen de esa forma. Jaja. Aun no me puedo tomar todo tan seriamente. Bueno… en realidad lo de neófito no da risa si lo vemos desde lo que pasó aquella vez…Mejor no recordar.

Tomé las maletas de Rose y Esme, pero cuando quise llevar el saco extra de Rose me lo impidió y decidió llevarlo ella, para no verlo. Obviamente era su vestido de novia. Pero yo no lo vería si no lo quería así. No discutí.  
-Cariño. No es muy difícil adivinar como te verás dentro de él... dije mirándola y por mi mente pasaba Rose caminando preciosísima… con ese vestido desconocido hasta el gran día. También imaginé la pobre cama q a continuación seria la próxima victima. Jajaj Pero prometo controlarme. Aunque cuando estábamos juntos nos nublábamos completamente. Si lo intentaría, pero… dudo que me acuerde a los cuantos segundos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, dejé las maletas en la habitación y volví para abrazar y besar a mi ángel. Ella me respondió como si pensáramos lo mismo, cada vez que sus labios tocaban los míos mi mente viajaba a cualquier parte pero siempre estábamos los dos, apasionados como si el mundo se terminara y no existiera nada mas.

Por supuesto que el mundo no se acabaría nunca para nosotros, tenemos toda la eternidad para amarnos como lo haciamos ahora, y eso que aun no llega el gran día para sellar lo más importante, ese día que mi Rose soñó tanto cuando era humana, aunque esta vez seria diferente. Yo no haré nada que le pueda recordar sus malos momentos junto a ese idiota. Seré completamente diferente, un hombre protector, que la defienda de cualquier cosa y de cualquiera, alguien a que ella desee tanto que no necesitará nada más, seré su hombre perfecto.

Cada vez que miraba su perfecta cara, y me sonreía de manera única, como solo conmigo lo hace, me hacia sentir nuevamente que estaba en el cielo, veía a mi ángel brillar, solo para mi. Sin duda alguna se merecía lo mejor. Por eso, cuando ella viajó a Paris con Esme, aparte de mis peleas con Edward y sus clases de autocontrol que me hacían reír y los días de caza, busqué una de las cosas mas importantes para la boda… algo que ella llevara siempre y le recordara lo importante que es para mi. El anillo de compromiso.

Tenia que ser oficial, para que todo saliera a la perfección.  
"Busqué" muchos colores, tamaños, etc. Pero algo que fuera de acuerdo a sus gustos. Lo debería haber elegido ella, porque no soy experto en estas cosas, aunque no seria sorpresa. Así que me decidí por uno, pero con un gran detalle que le gustaría. Le pedí a Edward hiciera lo que fuese para que dentro escribieran "Mi ángel". Quise ir personalmente a elegirlo y hacer todo pero Carlisle no quiso que me acercara a las personas aun. Puede ser peligroso. Y yo me sentiría fatal, así que le di todas las instrucciones a Edward y Carlisle sobre el anillo y los detalles que quería. Fue todo muy alocado porque me llevaban anillos cada cinco minutos y yo los rechazaba. Edward se estaba aburriendo de mi pero yo lo hice también para molestarlo un poco. Supo de inmediato cual era el que quería porque leyó mi mente cuando lo vi. Era hermoso, espero que le guste tanto como a mi. Tenía un rubí y un diamante que le daban un toque especial y elegante.

Le conté que todo estaba listo, la iglesia, el sacerdote, nuestra nueva casa que Carlisle había escogido pero solo faltaba algo. Me miró confundida y preguntó qué era lo que se nos había olvidado. El momento preciso para mi gran regalo.  
Me puse de rodillas y le mostré en anillo dentro de una cajita roja. Todo muy formal.

-Ahora es oficial.- le dije para luego poner el anillo en su dedo.  
-Es realmente hermoso-. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, creo que le gustó.  
-No, tú eres hermosa. El anillo ni se nota puesto en ti. Es increíble. ¡Pero que afortunado soy! Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa y bella del mundo y se va a casar conmigo.-

Ella se veía feliz al igual que yo, me reí con ganas y la tomé en brazos, estaba contentísimo de que mi Rose y yo seriamos mucho mas que novios o una simple pareja. Seriamos marido y mujer, como lo soñó, y esta vez no será solo eso, será mucho más que un sueño. Me encargaré de que así sea. La haré feliz por siempre, y ella a mi. Estoy seguro.


	8. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

**Capítulo 8: ****¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Oficialmente ya era 13 de julio. Eran las doce de la noche en punto y una brisa de ansiedad recorrió mi espalda. Pero sabía que ésta vez era todo distinto. Emmett nunca, nunca me haría daño, física ni emocionalmente. Además algo importante hacía esta situación diferente. Yo lo amaba, y él a mi. De eso no había duda.

-Amor, debo preparar las cosas para la boda, ya sabes, peinado, maquillaje.- sabía que todo eso me llevaría poco tiempo, pero quería darle un poco más de emoción a la boda- Además recogeré las flores a primera hora con Esme y debemos instalarlas.  
-Pero...¡no!...quiero pasar nuestra última noche de solteros junto a tí.-suplicó.  
-Emmett, debemos esperarnos a la luna de miel- dije apuntándo con el mentón el último catre de acero doblado- Si vamos a destruir más cosas, que sea en nuestra casa.

Emmett se rió tan fuerte que hasta la lámpara del techo retumbó. Pude oir a Esme reirse también.

-Debo ir amor, le diré a Edward que te venga a hacer compañía.

Edward solía ir de caza en cuanto leía en nuestra mente las intenciones que teníamos para la noche. Eso me hacía sentir un tanto avergonzada y solo anhelaba más el día en que Emmett y yo vivieramos solos para poder estar tranquilos.

-Oh, si, Edward es mucho mejor compañía que mi ángel. -dijo con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Te amo mi osito- le besé rápido para no tener que arrepentirme de partir- solo tu sabes cuanto.  
-Te veré en la iglesia supongo. Se que no quieres que te vea antes de la boda y menos con tu vestido.  
-Es de mala suerte- dijimos al mismo tiempo y reimos.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré pues no era de mucha importancia. Pronto otra prenda cubriría mi perfecto cuerpo. La última vez que había usado un vestido de novia..."¡Rose! no opaques éste día" pensé. Fue necesario mucho esfuerzo para evitar que la temida imagen viniera a mi mente.

Salí rápido para dirigirme al bosque y pedirle a Edward que volviera a casa.

-Edward, ¿puedes venir?- dije sin gritar pues podía oirlo a unos 500 metros. Dos segundos más tarde estara enfrente mío.  
-¿Terminaron?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.  
-Pues claro idiota, ¿no me ves acá?, ahora eres un vampiro ciego. ¡JA!.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Rosalie?- preguntó innecesariamente pues podía leerlo en mi mente.  
-Emmett- y pensé en la cara que puso mi novio al marcharme.

Edward tomó rumbo a la casa a toda marcha. La relación entre él y mi novio había mejorado tanto que ya había asumido que la cosa era conmigo.  
Fui de caza por el oeste. Podía oir que Edward y mi amor habían ido por el este. Emmett debía cazar el doble, pues hoy se encontraría un buen rato de pie junto a un humano, el sacerdote. Pero ya habían pasado muchos meses y a pesar de que cayó una vez, habbía aprendido a controlarse.  
Al alba llegué a casa y Esme me esperaba en la puerta. Debíamos ir a buscar las flores. El día era nublado y parecía que iba a estar así todo el día.  
Recogimos 240 tulipanes blancos y 300 calas blancas. Emmett debía cazar cuanto pudiera, así que podría ordenar la casa a mi antojo.  
Con Esme dejamos el lugar increíble. Cada esquina decorada con calas y tulipanes. Las sillas enfundadas con seda y gasa. Era una pena que sólo nosotros apreciáramos tal belleza.  
Subimos a la habitación de mi madre y me preparé. Oí llegar a Emmett peleando con Edward. No les tomé mucha atención. Sólo supe que Carlisle le decía a Emmett que hacer en el altar, una vez más.  
Mi vestido era el más costoso y hermoso de toda Europa. Era 1935 y debía encajar con la época, aunque prefería más a los vestidos de hace años atrás. La moda cambiaba tan rápido y yo estaba al tanto siempre.

-Te ves... como nunca... hija- dijo Esme entre sollozos que no tenían lágrimas.  
-Lo sé, hemos hecho un trabajo increíble.  
-A las afueras del pueblo, en dirección norte, hay una casa- y me entregó unas llaves- un regalo para ustedes.  
-¡Oh Esme!- la abracé como nunca- Que gesto más maravilloso.´  
-Es sólo un detalle. Después les contruiré una más grande que ésta incluso.-soltó mi abrazo y me apuró. - Los chicos ya partieron y Carlisle te espera abajo.  
-Vamos- y bajé las escaleras como toda una princesa, aunque sabía que mi único espectador sería mi padre.  
-Cariño, ¡te ves hermosa!. Que orgulloso estoy. Mi hija es la más bella del planeta.  
-Gracias Carlisle. Vamos ya, la novia debe llegar.

Afortunadamente la iglesia quedaba un tanto alejada del pueblo pero fue inevitable que atrayera la atención. Estaba despampanante. Al entrar en la iglesia reconocí la marcha nupcial en manos de Edward.  
Esme tomó su ramo, me beso la frente y caminó al altar. Carlisle me ofreció el brazo para avanzar. Y ahí estaba, mi hombre, mi vampiro, la razón de mi... existencia. Esperándome impaciente para convertirme en su esposa. Me miró como la primera vez. Asombrado. Carlisle me entregó a él y nos miramos con Emmett enamorados. Por un momento me sentí humana otra vez, cumpliendo mi sueño.  
No noté el silencio que se produjo hasta que Emmett toció finjidamente para que empezara. El sacerdote estaba casi en shock. El hombre sacudió su cabeza y empezó la ceremonia.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen, ¿Acepta a esta...mujer -dijo en todo de duda- en santo matrimonio, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Mi novio se rió tan bajo por la última frase que sólo nosotros lo escuchamos.

-Acepto - y su sonrisa hizo pestañear al cura.  
-Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿Acepta a este hombre en santo matrimonio, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Y un largo silencio inundó el templo.

-¿Amor?- dijo Emmett con ansias y preocupación.  
-Es que- dije formando una sonrisa de a poco- ni la muerte nos va a separar. Acepto.- y le guiñé un ojo a mi esposo.

_*Emmett's POV_

Hoy era nuestro ultimo día de solteros con Rose, algo que realmente me desesperaba porque lo mas probable era que mi ángel me diría que deberíamos esperar hasta la noche de bodas para cualquiera de mis peticiones. Aunque trataré de convencerla poniendo las caras mas irresistibles para ella. Quizás algo me resulte.

Estábamos en la habitación que ya era nuestra, aunque no la oficial. Mi Rose estaba peinando su cabello perfecto, mientras yo la admiraba muy cerca sin que se diera cuenta.  
Verla todo el tiempo, mujer completamente perfecta, no me cansaba. Aunque cada vez que hacía esto, me imaginaba cuanto debió sufrir antes de que se uniera a la familia Cullen. Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que hombre tan estúpido pudo hacerle eso … a mi ángel, a mi futura esposa.

Estaba imaginando todo cuando de repente Rose interrumpió mi concentración en ella.  
Comenzó con su dulce .-Amor. Me encantaba cuando me llamaba así.  
Paso lo que me imaginaba, dijo que debía seguir preparando las cosas de la boda con la ayuda de Esme …-Creo q no funcionaran mis caras esta vez, porque le pedí pasar nuestra ultima noche de solteros juntos. Y?! nada. Pff

-Emmett, debemos esperarnos a la luna de miel, Si vamos a destruir más cosas, que sea en nuestra casa. – a penas dijo eso apuntando la pobre cama, me dio un ataque de risa tan fuerte que hasta Esme rió a lo lejos.

Creo que a veces exagero un poco. No lo puedo evitar. Y cómo no reírme de ver esa cama y unas cuantas más antes que aquella. Ups.

-Debo ir amor, le diré a Edward que te venga a hacer compañía.  
Queee! Como si se comparara con ella …  
-Oh, si, Edward es mucho mejor compañía que mi ángel.

Obviamente la idea no me gusto para nada, aunque no por Edward, sino que por no poder estar con ella esta noche. La ultima…. Bueno la ultima como soltero.

Se despidió con su irresistible. – te amo mi osito.- aash porque me hace esto.. se esta despidiendo pero con esto es como inútil resistirse. La seguiré esta noche, si, una sorpresa no vendría nada de mal. Bueno pensándolo bien, mejor lo dejamos así . Ella quiere dejar todo perfecto y recoger las flores a primera hora. No discutiría eso. Ok, seré niño bueno.

En dos segundos ya estaba vestida con una nueva tenida de ropa, y se marcho.  
Que afortunado soy, que afortunado….  
-puedes dejar aunque sea una vez de pensar en Rosalie. Por favor.- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación.  
- aah! idiota ya cásate.-  
Nos reímos y en el mismo momento nos dirigimos hacia el bosque. Debíamos cazar esa noche para evitar cualquier peligro en la iglesia. El pobre sacerdote saldría corriendo tras sus santos si me veía listo para lanzarme a él. Jajaj … no, no pecaría en la iglesia de esa forma… esperaría a que el hombre fuera al baño o a su casa…  
- ja-ja Emmett…. Q gracioso.  
-¿Qué? – jaja dime que no es gracioso imaginarse al cura y…  
-No. Ya deja al pobre hombre. Además tu Rose te mataría. Y adiós boda.  
-Oh Oh… no.. y adiós luna de miel y mi sorpresa para la noche….  
-Emmett! Guárdate eso solo para ti! Q asco.- me dio un empujón.  
-jajja esta bien… lo siento, es q Rose es tan… -Edward puso los ojos en blanco.  
-ok, ok… y junte las manos imitando a un angelito.

Llegamos a una parte del bosque deliciosamente perfecta para cazar. Y también para un inocente reto que tenía para Edward.  
Afortunadamente nos llevábamos mucho mejor ahora, sobre todo porque podíamos luchar lejos de casa y Esme no nos regañaba por nuestras inmadurases.

-Edward. Qué te parece si…  
-Ok. Pero como acabo de ver que tenias todo preparado para hacer trampa y ganarme lo vamos hacer a mi manera.- Levanto una ceja.  
- Aah … amargado. Te buscare una osita de novia…  
Creo q no le agrado mi broma… porque a penas termine de hablar trepé el árbol mas cercano para esquivarlo. Fue una de las cazas mas divertidas con Edward, le iba ganando. Jajaj

Después de un rato, nos reunimos nuevamente en el mismo punto donde habíamos llegado.  
-Ya está Ed creo que estoy lo suficientemente satisfecho para no hacer correr al sacerdote.  
-Si, lo se, vamos. Tienes q vestirte… y péinate por favor.

Llegamos a casa y Carlisle me esperaba con un gran y repetido discurso de que hacer cuando este en la iglesia, el altar, comportarme y bla bla bla. Ya me había dado las clases muchas veces. Pero aun así tome atención.  
-Emmett, no le pongas caras a Carlisle, solo te esta dando instrucciones.  
-No he puesto caras! .. Edward esta echando chispas porque no quiso a la osa que le tenia de novia. – amargado… era linda.  
- jajaja… Carlisle rió con nosotros.  
Ya basta de risas chicos, Emmett ya vete a la iglesia. Rose llegará pronto.

Cuando ya estaba listo, arreglado y… peinado, nos dirigimos a la iglesia con Edward, ya que él sería el encargado de la marcha nupcial. Como todo hermano orgulloso. Jajaj

Al entrar a la iglesia, de inmediato vimos al sacerdote y al mismo tiempo nos dimos un disimulado codazo. Reímos bajo.

Asumo que no estaba tranquilo, pero no eran nervios o lo que sienten los hombres al estar en esta situación. Yo estaba ansioso, me podía imaginar a mi futura esposa, hermosa, entrando a la iglesia y seguramente llamando la atención de algunos hombres cerca. Pronto no tendría que imaginarla.

Y ahí estaba, mi ángel, la mas bella, caminando hacia el altar, hacia mi, del brazo de Carlisle, su padre. Si ir personalmente a buscarla a la entrada no resultaba vergonzoso y "anti-bodas", hubiera ido encantado. Porque no podía esperar mas, me imagino la cara de todos los que no podrán observar lo hermosa que estaba, con ese vestido que me prohibieron mirar hasta este gran día. Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente.

No deje de mirarla ni por un segundo, ella tampoco a mi. Carlisle la dejo a mi lado para tomar su lugar.  
Observe al sacerdote que le faltaba muy poco para tener la boca abierta.  
Aclare mi garganta fingidamente para que reaccionara, y comenzara la ceremonia.

Todo iba perfecto, Rose en pocos segundos será mi tan anhelada esposa. La ceremonia había comenzado.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen, ¿Acepta a esta...mujer en santo matrimonio, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Prometí a Carlise comportarme, pero no pude evitar reir por la frase "hasta que la muerte los separe".La risa fue tan baja que solo mi familia escucho

-Acepto – sonreí y el cura seguía con su cara de impacto. Y Prosiguió

-Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿Acepta a este hombre en santo matrimonio, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Rose no contesto… ahora si que estaba nervioso, preocupado, y creo que con todos los síntomas humanos que existían.  
-¿Amor? dije rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

-Es que- dijo al fin… - ni la muerte nos va a separar. Acepto.-

Me guiño un ojo y suspiré aliviado… Pensé que todos los malditos recuerdos que aun recordaba mi ángel la superarían. Pero me equivoque, por fin podía llamarla mi esposa.


	9. Alfombras & Chimeneas

**Capítulo 9: Alfombras & Chimeneas**

_*Rosalie's POV_

-_Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, joven puede besar a la novia_ -anunció el sacerdote.  
Giramos para mirarnos fijamente. Emmett acarició mi mejilla con su mano, delicadamente. Sonrió como un pintor lo hace al terminar su obra de arte más preciada y me besó, dulce y luego apasionadamente. Me perdí en el tiempo una vez más hasta que escuche:

-_Ejem ejem_- finjió un carraspeo el cura- _que sean felices hijos_- y se marchó.  
Con Emmett nos reimos un tanto avergonzados. El me abrazó por la cintura, elevándome sin esfuerzo. Edward, Carlisle y Esme aplaudieron al unisono. Era una ceremonia privada por la "debilidad" de Emmett, pero más adelante podríamos repetirlo con cientos de espectadores.  
-_Felicidades mi princesa_- me abrazó Esme muy emocionada, mientras Carlisle saludaba a mi esposo.  
-_Uff, no ..te.. emociones.. Emmett_..- decía Carlisle adolorido. Emmett lo soltó y se largó a reir.  
-¡_Contigo no tendré cuidado_! -y abrazó tan fuerte a Edward que pude sentir el sonido ahogado que salía de su garganta. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.  
Luego Carlisle me felicitó y Esme a Emmett.  
-_Felicidades Rosalie_ - me dijo Edward dándome la mano. El no era mi persona favorita en el mundo ni yo la suya.  
-¿_Y cuándo te veremos a ti dar el "si" solterón_? -bromié, aunque en parte quería saber.  
-_Si Rosalie, quizás el siglo que viene_...  
-_Bueno si sigues así terminarás enamorándote de tu piano._  
Y visualicé a Edward en mi mente besando la parte superior del piano de la casa. Edward se rió al ver el pensamiento.  
-_Muy graciosa. Disfruta ahora de tu capricho_.  
Para ese entonces Emmett estaba a mi lado mirando fijamente a Edward.  
-_Lo nuestro no es un capricho_. - cada palabra sonó amenazante.  
-_Chicos, ¿pueden pasar un solo día sin pelear?_ - suplicó Esme interponiéndose entre mi esposo y Edward.  
-_Vamos a casa, hay que celebrar_.-dijo Carlisle  
-_Oh, pero antes_...-Esme me miró- _quiero enseñarles su nueva casa..._

Tomamos rumbo fuera del pueblo a unos cuatro kilómetros, al otro lado de la casa. Al fin cuando llegamos Emmett se rió.  
-_Wow, si que nos querían lejos. Prometemos hacer mucho ruido para que nos oigan y no nos extrañen._  
Le pegué un codazo pero ya todos reían. Quizás por que Emmett tenía razón.  
La casa era sencilla pero hermosa. Cada sector gritaba Esme; la decoración, el color pastel que eligió, todo. Tenía una chimenea y un jardín con rosas que estaban recién creciendo. La casa era de un piso pero grande.

-_Los esperamos en la casa para celebrar_ - dijo Esme  
-_Gracias Esme, es el regalo más perfecto y hermoso_. -agradeció Emmett dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo.  
-_Gracias Esme, prometemos volver después de ver la casa._ -dije.  
Edward puso los ojos en blanco adivinando mi mentira piadosa.  
Tomaron el camino de vuelta a casa y sentí como me elevaba de un momento a otro. Alcancé a recoger mi velo para que no se arrastrara. Mi esposo me llevaba en brazos a nuestro hogar.  
-_Hogar dulce hogar, mi ángel_.  
Sólo vi la chimenea y una alfombra tapizada color blanco frente a ésta. Al segundo no pude ver más que... fuego..si fuego..que emanaba de nosotros. Me besó aún en sus brazos y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a la chimenea sobre la alfombra.  
_-¿Dónde..están los botones..del vestido_? - jadeaba mi esposo buscando inutilmente.  
-_Aqu_í- y con mis manos rajé el vestido de novia desde el escote hasta el ombligo.  
Emmett rajó su camisa y dejó ver sus perfectos musculos.  
Me quedé mirándolo, incrédula de tanto amor y pasión.

-_Amor, me haces tan f_- posó su dedo índice sobre mi boca. Me besó apasionadamente y su mano que me silenciaba ahora recorría mi cuerpo.

Tres horas después recordamos que debíamos ir a la casa a celebrar. Solo ahí pude ver un escenario claro. Habían once ladrillos de la chimenea que faltaban y estaban en el suelo hechos polvos. Divisé mi vestido en tres partes repartidas por el living, mezclado con el traje de Emmett. La alfombra tapizada se salvó al menos aunque estaba tirada muy lejos. Que bueno que Esme aún no colocaba todos los muebles. Estarían destruidos.

-_Ups_- me mordí el labio. Pero luego me reí de mi misma al verme reflejada en la ventana. Mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre y tenía la boca enrojecida por el labial que mi esposo corrió con sus besos. Genial ahora parecía un payaso. Emmett me peinó como pudo. La peluquería no era su don así que continué yo.  
-_Debemos ir a la fiesta_- me apuré  
-_emm, amor, nuestras ropas, jeje_.  
-_Debe haber algo, Esme debió traer nuestra ropa._  
Pero me equivoqué. Al ir a la habitación, estaba vacía.  
_-mm, creo que la casa no venía con ropa incluída_.- se rió mi esposo.  
_-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Correr desnuudos por todo Vancouver?_- me desesperé.  
-_No es mala idea_- susurró abrazándome muy apasionadamente.  
_-¡Emmett concéntrate!-_le detuve antes que nos demorásemos otras tres horas.

Y se me ocurrió una idea. Fui al living y tomé los trozos del vestido de novia y los acomodé para que me encajara como ropa.  
Emmett se apoyó en la pared y al verme se rió pero no de mi. Pude adivinar por que.  
-_Y yo voy corriendo detras de cada arbusto, desnuudo por la vida ¿no?._  
_-¿Crees que te dejaría llegar a la casa si anduvieras corriendo a mi lado así nada más?_- enarqué una ceja presuntuosa.  
_-¿Y entonces que hacemos amor.?_  
Y otra gran idea vino a mi mente...

-_Esperame.__  
__-¿Qué?¿Dónde vas?__  
__-Un minuto cielo_.

Corrí un kilómetro y encontré a un humano. Me acerqué y puse mi cara más seductora.  
-_Buen hombre, ¿me daría sus pantalones por favor?_  
El hombre quedó en shock al mirarme y con la boca abierta.  
_-¿Señor?-_insistí.  
-_Si, perdón_- me dijo aún asombrado por mi belleza.  
_-¿Me podría dar sus pantalones por favor? Los necesito._  
-_Si señorita_- dijo casi hipnotizado y se bajó los pantalones sin dejar de mirarme.  
-_Gracias buen hombre_- Y me fui dejando al humano hipnotizado en calzoncillos en medio del bosque.

-_Listo, pontelos_- se los pasé a Emmett.  
-_Donde los_...- e inhaló profundamente.  
-_Son de un humano, aguanta el olor.__  
__-Me debes una explicación_.-gruñó.

Y se puso los pantalones que le quedaron ajustados. No respiró en todo momento. El olor era a humano y fresco.  
-_Me quedan como ropa interior, pero al menos no voy a provocar los instintos sexuales de mi esposa a mitad de camino._  
Le sonreí y lo tomé de la mano. Salimos de nuestro hogar rumbo a nuestra vieja casa a celebrar...

_*Emmett's POV_

Me sorprendía aun ver al sacerdote de pie con su cara de asombro viendo como nos comportábamos. Pero seguramente esto seria tema de conversación para él y sus amigos los santos. Prosiguió…

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, joven puede besar a la novia – dijo el cura juntando las manos y con la misma cara de antes.

Sonreí feliz porque al fin mi ángel descansaría de esos desagradables recuerdos. Puse mi mano dulcemente en su mejilla. Nos miramos como si en la iglesia no hubiera más que solo ella y yo. La besé, delicadamente pero de un momento y como siempre estábamos besándonos apasionadamente. No me importaba tener a nadie mirándonos, si al frente tengo a mi mujer perfecta, mi mente era completamente de ella, ninguna otra cosa que no fuera mi ángel…

De pronto se escuchó al cura fingir un pequeño carraspeo interrumpiendo nuestro beso para finalizar la ceremonia.  
-que sean felices hijos.- no estoy seguro si el cura se marcho casi trotando o quería salir de una vez de las miles de dudas con las que quedo e ir corriendo a preguntar por la pareja que recién había casado.

Eleve a Rose tomándola de la cintura mostrando lo feliz que estaba. Ella sonrió conmigo mientras nuestra familia nos aplaudía finalizando la boda. Carlisle se acerco para felicitarme y le di un abrazo tan fuerte que se quejo. Me reí apenas lo solté.  
Miré a Edward que estaba parado como momia esperando también para felicitarme.  
-¡Contigo no tendré cuidado! – le dije tomando su mano y abrazándolo dos veces mas fuerte que a Carlisle. En ese momento pensé en la "novia osa" que le tendría a Ed de vuelta de la luna de miel. Me apretó tanto como yo a él porque obviamente había escuchado mi pensamiento.

Esme había terminado de saludar a Rose y se acerco para abrazarme, era mucho mas pequeña que yo así que no imite con ella lo que había hecho con su esposo. Le di las gracias por haberme aceptado en la familia y como se comporto el día en que llegué. Me trató, a pesar de no conocerme, como un hijo apenas me vio. Era una mujer verdaderamente encantadora.  
-Cuida a mi princesa Emmett, aunque estoy segura que a tu lado nada ni nadie se va a atrever a hacerle algún daño, por pequeño que sea.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.- le bese delicadamente la frente. Esme estaba tan emocionada que si aun pudiéramos provocar lagrimas, ella estaría llorando a mares.  
Rose se había convertido en su hija, su princesa, y estaba segura que yo la protegería porque ya lo había demostrado incluso con Edward a penas la hacia disgustar.

Apenas Esme termino de felicitarme pude escuchar que Edward le respondía a Rose no muy amablemente sobre su nuevo capricho. De inmediato me acerque a ella y me puse a su lado. Mire a Edward con cara de pocos amigos, pero aun así sabia q esa discusión era una mas de las habituales. Aunque fuera lo que fuera, iba a defender a mi esposa.

-Lo nuestro no es un capricho. Le dije mirándolo fijamente, pero sin intenciones de llevar la discusión más lejos. No iba a arruinar este momento solo por Edward. Quizás después.

Como siempre, Esme y sus regaños de madre, una vez más se refirió a nosotros como si fuéramos unos niños que no paran de pelear. Aunque así era como nos comportábamos.  
-Vamos a casa, hay que celebrar.- dijo Carlisle como si no pasara nada, y rompiendo el pequeño momento de discusión.  
-Oh, pero antes quiero enseñarles su nueva casa... – intervino Esme con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin duda, ese sería el mejor regalo de bodas. No quiero destrozar otras cuantas camas y muebles en la casa de Esme. También porque tendríamos un poco mas de intimidad. Pero el ruido no lo podremos evitar .. uii . Edward me dio un pequeño empujón poniéndose los dedos en la boca, y con cara de … asco? Aaah! Es mi noche de bodas… déjame pensar lo que quiera. Y le devolví el empujón.

Cuando ya estábamos un tanto alejados del pueblo al fin llegamos y reí al ver una casa grande de un piso, y seguramente decorada y muy bien elegida por Esme.  
-Wow, si que nos querían lejos. Prometemos hacer mucho ruido para que nos oigan y no nos extrañen.- dije bromeando por lo alejada que estaba. Aunque yo exageré un poco. Apenas lo dije todos rieron, pero Rose me dio un codazo y yo me encogí de hombros aun riendo.

Con Rose dimos las gracias a Esme por el regalo que…ee? Cuidaremos.  
Nuevamente abrasé con delicadeza a Esme y le bese la frente.  
-Gracias Esme, prometemos volver después de ver la casa. –dijo Rose… obviamente que no era verdad. Al menos por mi parte.

No iba a esperar mas tiempo, y ver la casa? Creo q eso puede esperar. Tomé a Rose en brazos y la lleve a nuestro perfecto regalo de bodas.  
-Hogar… dulce hogar mi ángel - finalicé cualquier tipo de conversación que se produjo o se podría producir en ese momento. Apenas entramos a la casa, casi sin ver nada, la besé apasionadamente y como solo lo hacíamos cuando nada mas nos importaba. Sin darnos cuenta y de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos sobre una alfombra de color blanco y frente a la chimenea… En ese momento fue lo único que pude ver exceptuando la belleza y pasión de mi mujer.  
-¿Dónde...están los botones... del vestido? Pronuncié cada palabra con un poco de dificultad ya que lo que me preocupaba en ese momento no era exactamente eso.  
-Aquí.- y rajó su hermoso vestido de novia. Por qué no se me ocurrió eso a mi?  
La imité y rajé mi camisa sin dificultad. Cada parte de su cuerpo perfecto encendía cada vez más el fuego que existía en mí, y lo recorrí suavemente con mis manos. Rose me besaba con sus dulces labios y se detenía sintiendo su exquisito aliento sobre mi boca. Solo ella sabía las cosas que me volvían loco y muchas veces lo usaba para conseguir algo, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo únicamente para mí y sin esperar nada a cambio, solo amarla como ya lo hacía.

-Debemos ir a la fiesta – dijo mi esposa después de unas cuantas horas que me parecían exageradamente cortas. Feliz me quedaría ahí con ella toda la …vida .. bueno, la eternidad.  
No nos dimos cuenta del daño que habíamos causado, la alfombra que desde un comienzo estaba bajo nosotros, ahora se encontraba tirada cerca de la puerta, y la chimenea que estaba a nuestro lado, le faltaba una gran cantidad de ladrillos que estaban destrozados y esparcidos por toda la casa. El vestido… era lindo. Ahora estaba tirado junto con mi ropa con el resto de las cosas.

Nos miramos preocupados porque debíamos llegar a casa donde todos nos esperaban para celebrar, pero por una extraña razón, nos faltaba la ropa que habíamos destrozado sin pensar en que ponernos… ahora.  
Rose tomo partes de su vestido y pudo "vestirse" al menos con las partes que aun estaban en estado de ponerse después de que una pareja de recién casados las hayan rajado como lo hace cualquiera. En realidad solo a nosotros se nos ocurre semejante locura. Locura que repetiría si tuviera algo para ponerme después.  
-Y yo voy corriendo detrás de cada arbusto, desnudo por la vida ¿no?. – dije risueño imaginándome la idea.  
-¿Crees que te dejaría llegar a la casa si anduvieras corriendo a mi lado así nada más?  
-¿Y entonces que hacemos amor.? - dije después que no le gustó mi idea de ir corriendo desnudo. Por qué no le habrá gustado, no llamaría para nada la atención. Jajaj

-Me quedan como ropa interior, pero al menos no voy a provocar los instintos sexuales de mi esposa a mitad de camino. – le dije a Rose mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella sonrió y tomados de la mano salimos de la casa que pedía a gritos "Esme no regreses aquí".


	10. Cullen & Denali

**Capítulo 10: Cullen & Denali**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y entramos por la ventana, inutilmente escondidos, pues todos sabían que habíamos llegado. Nos vestimos rapidamente y salimos tomados de la mano. Pude sentir más gente fuera... ¿A quién habían invitado?..  
Estabamos saliendo y en el patio trasero, donde se encontraba la ceremonia vimos a nuestra familia y a otra más. Vampiros por supuesto. Los reconocí por que Carlisle me había hablado de ellos, describiéndolos a la perfección. El clan Denali. Sólo habían venido Irina, Tanya y Eleazar. Irina y Eleazar conversaban con Esme y Carlisle. Tanya y Edward se encontraban a unos tres metros del primer grupo. Edward tenía cara de disgusto.. Emmett estaba recordando jaja.

-Felicidades a los novios nuevamente - dijo Carlisle.  
-Bienvenidos Irina, Tanya y Eleazar, es un placer que hayan viajado para venir a mi boda- agradecí.  
-Felicidades. Bueno no ha sido sacrificio, Vancouver es un lugar muy bueno para vivir, sería una residencia perfecta.  
-Con gusto los tendremos de vecinos.-ofreció Carlisle.

-¿Y por qué tardaron tanto chicos? - habló Tanya.  
Emmett sonrió. Edward le lanzó una mirada mezcla de asco y enojo.  
-Mejor cuentennos que ha sido de su vida ..- y nos unimos al grupo más grande.

Irina nos contó como fue su viaje mientras que Eleazar poco a poco fue formando un grupo aparte con Carlisle para hablar de .. cosas de vampiros sabios. Solo quedabamos las mujeres y Emmett hablando de todos los preparativos para la boda. Emmett se entretenía mirando a Edward con Tanya y ponía los ojos en blanco.. Me dio curiosidad así que presté más atención a la conversación de ellos.

-Tanya estoy seguro de que llegará para tí un vampiro que cumplirá tus sueños..  
-Quizás ese vampiro ya anda rondando mi existencia y sólo debo reconocerlo - se le insinuaba.  
-Quizás solo ves cosas donde no debes. Debes esperar Tanya.  
-¿Y si no quiero esperar?- y se le acercó.  
-Es un placer volver a verte Tanya, debo ir a conversar con Carlisle y Eleazar, creo que están en una encrucijada y yo se la respuesta.

Y se unió al grupo de los vampiros sabios dejando a Tanya con una expresión que saltaba chispas. Al oido y muy bajo, solo para mi, Emmett me dijo:

-Este hombre nunca aterrizará, ella practicamente se entegó en bandeja.  
Le sonreí en señal de aprobación. Edward nos miró enojado.  
Entonces pensé bien fuerte y claro "Te lo estás perdiendo". Él movía su cabeza en desacuerdo. Luego la volvió a mover en claro total desapruebo. Emmett quizás le hizo otra pregunta mental.

Y así pasó la fiesta de nuestra boda. Edward evitando a la insistente Tanya, Carlisle hablando con Eleazar y el resto hablando normalmente.

-¿Qué tal la casa chicos? - preguntó derepente Esme. Que le decimos ahora?  
-Es hermosa Esme, ya la .. recorrimos entera.- dijo nervioso Emmett. No queríamos decirle que ya llevabamos destruída la parte frontal.  
-Perdón por no colocar todos los muebles ni llevar sus ropas.. no tuve tiempo.  
-Nos dimos cuenta lo de la ropa.  
-¿La necesitaban?  
-Oh si- interrumpió Edward  
-Cállate- le ordené.  
Tanya e Irina se rieron bajo y disimuladas.

-Bueno es hora de regresar. - y tomé a Emmett de la mano.- nuestra nueva casa nos espera.  
-UFFF- resopló mi hermano - pobre casa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir Edward? - preguntó Esme.  
-Digamos que el material de la casa no fue el más indicado para esta parejita.  
-JEJE, ya sabes hermano- lo apoyó Emmett. Le pegué un codazo.  
-¿Pasó algo con la casa chicos?  
-No Esme nada, todo está bien. - mentí.  
- Por que si quieren puedo ir a verla...  
-Nooooo no.. no te preocupes, está todo bien...  
-Está bien, pero iré a visitarlos en la semana. Recuerden que se acerca el cumpleaños de Emmett.

"El cumpleaños de Emmett" Lo había olvidado por completo, con todo lo de la boda.  
-Por supuesto, pero vendremos nosotros acá a celebrar - dije para que Esme no viera el desastre en la casa.  
-Los esperaremos chicos, junto con los Denali que se quedarán una temporada.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, no sin antes llevarnos toda la ropa necesaria para los próximos eventos inevitables..


	11. Primera pelea

**Capítulo 11: ****Primera pelea.**

_*Rosalie's POV_

Pasaron dos días de nuestra boda... Y la casa seguía en pie. Al menos una parte. Emmett insistía en que si la zona frontal ya estaba medio destruída.. ¿por que no continuabamos nuestros actos ahí? Y así fue, confiando en que Esme no se apareciera por esos lugares, nos dejamos llevar. Chimenea, fuera; alfombra, fuera; madera del piso, fuera. Era un desastre. "Nosotros" eramos un desastre mejor dicho. ¿Cuándo se acabaría toda esa pasión destructiva? Por un lado espero que nunca, pero por el bien de los sentimientos de Esme...Me las ingenié un día para escapar de mi apasionado esposo, para comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños. Fui a nuestro antiguo hogar a buscar a Esme por supuesto.

-¿Qué pensaste en comprarle Rose?-decía Esme medio distraída mientras vitrineaba.  
-No lo se, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso.  
-ohh muchachos calmense, tiene toda la eternidad...-reía.  
-¿Qué acaso tu y Carlisle...?-pero me arrepentí al ver lo osada de mi pregunta.  
-Rose, es distinto, Carlisle no era un neófito apasionado cuando lo conocí, pero yo si, y bueno... - se avergonzó un poco también- al menos no dejamos la mitad de la casa destruida...

Eso fue.. ¿una indirecta?...¿Esme sabía lo de la casa? ¡Cielos!

-Quice un día ir a verlos para darles una sorpresa y bueno... mejor me devolví.  
-Oh Esme cuanto lo siento.. ¡sentimos!-hablé por Emmett- no fue nuestra intención..Esto se nos sale de las manos.  
-Ya lo veo. Pero no te preocupes. Tenemos planes de marcharnos.

¿Qué? ¿Se iban sin nosotros?

-Les dejaremos nuestra casa a los Denali, realmente les gustó la residencia.. Queremos viajar a Forks, el clima es muy parecido a Vancouver, y además.. Edward no soporta más a Tanya... pobre, me gustaría que encontrara a alguien...  
-Esme...-dije sin tomar en cuenta lo último- y ¿nosotros?.  
-Usteden pueden acompañarnos o pueden quedarse, ya no decidimos sobre ustedes.  
-Iremos a Forks. Y viviremos con ustedes .. de nuevo.. si no les molesta...  
-No.. claro...-no pudo evitar reirse- pero por favor... no destruyan nada más..  
-Lo intentaremos. ¡Oh eso es perfecto! - señalé a la vitrina de la izquierda. Había un oso gigante de peluche, enorme diría yo. Tal como él.- ¡Lo quiero!.

Era tan grande que no lo pude envolver...El señor de la tienda sólo le puso un moño rojo y compré una tarjeta para escribirle algo..Tomé un bolígrafo y puse...

_"Ni se te ocurra leerla en voz alta.....Este es solo el regalo material.. Espera a que termine la fiesta.. No me olvidarás.. Rose..."_

Luego pensé... "muy osado" ¡pero que va! le gustará así... Me entretendré viéndolo hacer excusas tontas para irse.  
Le dí el oso a Esme y me fui a casa. La fiesta sería donde los Cullen con los Denali, otra vez me entretendría viendo a Edward escapar de Tanya...

-Amor, llegué. - en dos segundo estaba a mi lado besándome.  
-¿Dónde estábas..? Cuando volví de cazar ya no te ví ...  
Ahora que lo ví bien pude notar algo en sus ojos.. distinto.. un tono no tan dorado... Bueno el llevaba unos 8 meses de neófito.. Quizás era normal...Y entonces escuché gritos...Y todo calzó...  
-¡Emmett! ¿Qué hiciste por el amor de Dios?- le grité a mi esposo desconcertada.  
-Yo... Rose.. perdóname..  
-¡Somos vegetarianos! Carlisle te lo explicó desde el primer día.. Y me ausento un par de horas ¡y ya cometes un crimen!

Emmett estaba destrozado pero sentía rabia. Yo jamás probé la sangre humana y él llevaba muchos meses sin hacerlo.. ¿por qué había caído? Me tomó las manos y se arrodilló como la primera vez que cazó un humano...

-Fue como la otra vez Rose, tienes que perdonarme, ese estúpido humano estaba ahí.. Y fue tan irresistible.. el sabor.. el olor.. es tan distinto...- disfrutaba hablando.  
-¡Emmett!  
-Lo siento Rose pero es inevitable, es más fuerte que yo...-aceptó.  
-¿Con quién me casé?- Y solté mis manos bruscamente de las suyas y me fuí a encerrar a nuestra habitación.

Me recosté en la cama pensando, sólo pensando. Yo lo amaba pero ¿cómo podía ser posible que fuese esa clase de mounstruo? Mi propio marido...mataba personas..lo que una vez fuimos nosotros.. lo que tanto anhelo ser. Él debía cambiar.. no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo esas cosas... Debía usar todo mi poder persuasivo...Y salí decidida de la habitación.. Emmett estaba afuera por supuesto, esperándome sentado con las manos en la cabeza. Me miró con ansiedad, miedo. Si pudiera llorar, lo habría hecho. Y por un momento, el oso cazahumanos me pareció el ser más vulnerable de la tierra. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo abracé, queriendo que todos sus problemas se alejaran.

-Perdoname bebe... no se por que dije tal barbaridad..yo.. soy un mounstruo.. no te merezco...  
-No hables así Emmett... estuvo mal lo que hiciste, pero debes aprender a controlarte.. juntos lo lograremos... No te dejaré solo hasta que puedas ser capaz de cazar sólo animales..

Y me abrazó aún más fuerte, casi ahogándome..

-Vamos, levántate- traté de ser fuerte- mañana es tu cumpleaños. Oficialmente cumples 20...debemos buscar ropa apropiada...  
-Vamos...- y no se volvió a tocar el tema..  
A la noche por supuesto hicimos el amor, pero fue distinto.. ambos miramos extrañados a nuestro alrededor.. no había nada roto, nada que lamentar... Esa noche no fue pasión, fue amor.

-Te amo Rose, lo sabes.  
-Si tontito, y veo que también empiezas a amar a nuestros muebles.  
Emmett lanzó una de sus carcajadas que hacían temblar la casa.  
-Vistete, ya va a amanecer.. - dije de espaldas mientras buscaba ropa..- Por cierto...- y me votié para mirarlo..- nos vamos a Forks...


	12. El último cumpleaños de Emmett

**Capítulo 12**: **El último cumpleaños de Emmett**

_*Emmett POV__  
_

Esa mañana luego de volver de caza, juntos por supuesto, Rose se me acercó y me dio un enorme beso apasionado. Yo empezaba a sacarme la camisa cuando Rosalie cortó el beso.  
-Emmett feliz cumpleaños amor. – dijo con su voz angelical. Luego colocó mi camisa en su lugar, me ordenó el cabello y luego el suyo.- vamos a la casa de Esme, allá te esperan todos.  
¿Qué? ¿No íbamos a hacer nada más? Genial. La intenté besar de nuevo pero se resistió, dejándome ahí sin más que un simple beso. Tendré que controlarme con esto de cazar humanos, de seguro esto se debía a ese humano que fue mi cena.  
Llegamos a la gran casa y Esme nos esperaba de las primeras. Me abrazó tiernamente.  
-Feliz cumpleaños señor Cullen, ya es todo un hombre. – decía Esme.  
-Gracias Esme, pasaré a saludar al resto. Los he extrañado créanlo o no- dije apuntando con la cabeza a Rose. Me adentré a la casa y pude oír a Esme preguntarle a Rosalie si ya me había dicho lo de Forks. Wow, otro cambio de casa, parecíamos gitanos, no vampiros. Iba tan distraído que un golpe en la cabeza me vino de sorpresa. Miré atrás y no había nada. Edward.  
-Ey demonio de tazmania, aparece ya y dale un abrazo a tu hermano – hora de la venganza.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Emmett. – di la vuelta y abracé a Edward con todas mis fuerzas. Él lanzó un grito ahogado y al rato pedía que lo soltara.  
-Gallina, no aguantas nada. – me burlé.  
-Pero aún no eres capaz de alcanzarme en una carrera.- contraatacó. Le pegué un codazo amistoso.  
-¿Y ya has besado a Tanya?  
-Shh shh, aún está por acá y puede oírte.  
Demasiado tarde. Entró Tanya en el salón.  
-No, no lo ha hecho y no creo que lo haga. Feliz cumpleaños primo. – Me besó en la mejilla- ¿Cuántos cumples?  
- 20 primaveras. Bueno, en realidad 19 humanas primaveras y 1 vampírica. – puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno. Eso hacía reír a la gente, seguramente porque no lucía ni como un niño ni menos como bueno.  
-Wow, toda una existencia ¿no?  
-La mejor de mi vida. – recordé a Rose y nuestros mejores momentos. Edward se marchó. Ups.  
-Bueno vamos afuera, el resto de mi familia quiere saludarte.  
El patio estaba decorado con globos por doquier y cintas plateadas. Tenía todo lo necesario para un cumpleaños, excepto la torta. Todo era perfecto. Carlisle fue el primero en saludarme y luego el resto del clan Denali. Todo marchaba bien en la fiesta. Hablamos de nuestro viaje a Forks y los Denali no terminaban de agradecer por la casa que les dejaban.  
-¡Hora de abrir los presentes!- dijo Esme emocionada. Rosalie entró en la casa seguramente a buscar los regalos. No importaba si no me daba nada, su sola presencia era el regalo más preciado que tenía.  
-Espero que te guste hijo, es de parte mía y Carlisle. – y mi madre me entregó una caja de unos 50 centímetros. La abrí y entonces vi al más hermoso ángel con un vestido de novia que podía recordar a la perfección. Edward se quejó al ver mis pensamientos acerca del vestido. No me importó. Abracé a Esme y le di un beso en la frente.  
-Mi ángel. – y toqué el cuadro con delicadeza. – Gracias a ti también Carlisle, es simplemente perfecto. Gracias.  
-Bueno – interrumpió Edward- mi regalo está… en el bosque. Te regalo a mi novia osa, yo te diré donde puedes encontrarla para que sea tu buffet. Toda para ti.  
-Jaja, por fin admitiste que era tu novia, te lo dije Carlisle.- me reí. Dejé el cuadro en la mesa y tomé el próximo. Eleazar avanzó.  
-Un presente del clan Denali, espero te guste.- dijo amablemente.  
Abrí el regalo y dentro venían dos conjuntos de ropa de marca muy fina.  
-No es para que los rajes, son muy finos. – Intervino Eleazar.- Yo mismo los elegí. Espero que la talla sea la adecuada.  
-Gracias chicos, me encantan, me veré más guapo aún- dije orgulloso. Puse los trajes en la mesa al lado del cuadro. Me detuve a mirar de nuevo la foto de mi mujer. En eso siento un gruñido de oso detrás de mí, muy fuerte. Me di vuelta en el acto listo para atacar y vi un pequeño oso comparado con el que imaginaba por el sonido. Pero este oso era … ¿tierno? ¿Y llevaba un moño rojo?  
-¿Qué…?- Y detrás apareció Rosalie sonriendo.  
-Un oso para un oso, felicidades. – Y tomó el brazo del oso como si fuera marioneta y puso voz aguda – espero que le guste el regalo, la señorita Hale, la más linda de todas, me eligió para usted. Dijo que nos parecíamos.  
Me reí muy fuerte y tomé al oso. La besé mientras aún reíamos.  
-Me encanta Rose.

-Viene con ésta nota. – me guiño un ojo. La abrí y decía: "Ni se te ocurra leerla en voz alta.....Este es solo el regalo material.. Espera a que termine la fiesta.. No me olvidarás.. Rose.."  
Iba a abrir mi boca pero leí de nuevo la primera frase. Así que el regalo iba si o si, pero no en la mañana, si no después de la fiesta. Tenía que hacer algo para irme a casa con Rose. Esto de ser vampiro. No podía ni fingir dolor de estómago o cabeza. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué les digo?  
-Esme ¿Ya has empacado todo para Forks? – primer intento.  
-Si cariño, está todo listo. ¿Y ustedes?  
-También. – se me adelantó Rose antes de que pudiera decir que no para marcharnos.  
"Piensa Emmett, vamos". Miré a Edward con cara de súplica, ya que él sabía lo que yo tramaba.

_*Rosalie's POV__  
_

-Vamos Emmett te mostraré donde está la osa que tengo para ti. –Dijo repentinamente Edward- Rose, ¿Quieres verla?  
-Bue- me detuve al pensar en que Edward nunca me había invitado a cazar con ellos. Emmett seguramente buscaba excusas para que yo le diera su próximo regalo. Edward era su cómplice.- Mejor llevaré los regalos a casa, ya los alcanzo chicos. – Edward y Emmett se fueron al bosque. – Esme acompáñame a la cocina por favor.  
Nos encerramos en el lugar menos usado de la casa y hablamos muy bajo, sólo para nosotras.  
-Edward y Emmett inventaron lo de ir a cazar la osa ahora para que yo le dé un pequeño regalo extra que tengo a mi esposo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-Oh, ya veo, por eso el apuro. En fin, yo los cubriré, vayan tranquilos.  
-Gracias, eres la mejor. Vendremos después a despedirnos de los Denali. Te quiero.- Y me fui a nuestra casa a dejar las cosas. Emmett no tardaría en llegar así que hice la mejor decoración express que pude. Prendí velas, cerré todas las cortinas, las cuales eran rojas, mi color favorito. La casa se veía seductora. Y el toque final. Lo tenía escondido para una ocasión como ésta. Un enagua de seda color rojo intenso con blondas y unas medias con encaje al muslo. Me miré al espejo, y pude sentir a mi marido acercándose a velocidad vampírica. Este hombre sí que era insaciable. Me desordené el cabello para darme un toque salvaje y me acomodé en la recamara. Entonces sentí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en un segundo.

Al segundo siguiente, tenía a Emmett en el marco de la puerta mirándome con lujuria.  
-El oso era lindo, pero esto Rose… me vas a matar un día de estos… - dijo aproximándose a la cama.  
El desastre de aquella noche fue increíble. Todo un record en destrucción. Literalmente tiramos la casa por la ventana. La pieza y la habitación contigua eran una sola puesto que la pared estaba en el suelo hecha pedazos. Al menos era la última noche en esa casa. Creo que la enagua era una bomba mortal para las edificaciones, así que no más trajes sensuales. Viendo todo el desastre y riéndonos de lo que habíamos hecho decidimos ir a despedirnos de los Denali. Ya teníamos todo empacado y a salvo de la zona de demolición. Mañana sería un largo día. La vida en Forks nos esperaba.


	13. Forks

**Capítulo 13: ****Forks**

_*Rosalie's POV._

Teníamos todo empacado. Bueno, sólo las cosas importantes, no había mucho que se pudiera llevar de nuestra pobre casa en ruinas. Emmett se encargó de las maletas. Llevaba cinco maletas mías y apenas dos de él. Yo sólo llevaba su oso de peluche que le regalé en su cumpleaños.  
-Rose, ¿tienes que llevar tantas cosas? No es que pesen, pero molestan amor.  
Le lancé un gruñido en respuesta.  
-Ok ok, entendí. – dijo resignado.  
Nos juntamos en el centro de la ciudad junto con el resto de la familia. Edward venía enojado porque no pudo traerse su piano favorito. Caprichoso. Esme venía apenas con dos maletas a cada lado, y atrás venía Carlisle cargando una mesa de centro a medio reparar. Para ser un vampiro se veía incómodo.  
-Carlisle apúrate, y deja ya de quejarte, es sólo una mesa.- le ordenaba Esme a mi padre. El se apuraba lo cual hacía que la mesa se moviera en muchas direcciones, arriesgando su existencia. Esme cada tanto se daba vuelta para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.  
-Parece que las mujeres de la familia son el factor dominante en la casa. -Pude oír a Emmett y Carlisle refunfuñar juntos acerca de la situación. Edward sólo se preocupaba de sus maletas y no apoyaba a ningún bando.  
Tomamos el tren camino a Forks. Un perfecto día nublado nos acompañaba pues se acerca ya la navidad. Me aseguré de que Em se alimentara bien antes de viajar, y por supuesto le amenacé con un año sin tocarme si atacaba a un humano. Eso lo hizo correr por el bosque como loco buscando las mejores presas. La idea de la abstinencia no nos venía bien a ninguno de los dos.  
-Lo sé- respondió Edward a mis pensamientos. Emmett nos quedó mirando confundido. Pero siguió mirando a la ventana, concentrado en no matar a nadie hoy. Pasamos por paisajes hermosos. Cada tanto veíamos que el sol iba a aparecer, lo cual nos asustaba, pero era como si las nubes estuvieran de nuestra parte. De pronto entramos a una zona de muchos pinos. El día era nublado por donde lo miraras. No era una ciudad muy habitada.  
-Próxima parada, ¡Forks! – anunció el asistente. Nos preparamos para salir.  
El tren nos dejó en plena ciudad. Carlisle, por supuesto, ya había comprado una casa para nosotros. Viviríamos todos juntos aunque a Edward eso no le gustaba mucho. Si se buscara una novia quizás nos entendería. En esos momentos se dio la vuelta y me miro un tanto molesto enarcando una ceja. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. Emmett odiaba nuestras peleas mentales. Así que cuando las notaba, le lanzaba a Edward un compilado de nuestras mejores noches, a lo que mi hermano respondía con un estremecimiento y cara de asco.

-Emmett deja tranquilo a Edward. – ordenaba Esme, quien siempre se daba cuenta de todo.  
-Si mamá. – obedecía mi esposo.  
Cruzamos el pueblo, y no pasamos muy desapercibidos. La gente nos quedaba mirando como atónitos, cómo si no creyeran lo que vieran. Al fin llegamos a nuestro hogar, entre los bosques. La última tecnología de autos aún no llegaba a Forks, así que debíamos transportarnos a pie, lo cual era mucho más rápido que los cacharros de la época. La casa era grande, incluso más aun que la de Vancouver. Era de dos pisos y muy amplia. Tenía ventanales en el frente, una gran calzada y un hermoso jardín. Estaba pintaba de un color blanco invierno. Se veía que era una casa de la época, una de las más nuevas. Carlisle y Esme habían elegido todo por supuesto. Además era alejada del pueblo, lo cual era mejor para nosotros.

_*Emmett's POV_

Entramos en la enorme casa y Edward desapareció. Pude oír abrirse todas las puertas del segundo piso. ¿Acaso buscaba el baño? Bueno el viaje fue largo…  
-Emmett – dijo del segundo piso- estoy eligiendo la mejor pieza.- respondió a mis pensamientos.  
Rosalie gruñó y tiró el oso al suelo enojada. Dios, mi mujer y su carácter.  
-Amor no importa, estoy seguro que nuestra pieza será perfecta. Además- le dije al oído- podemos usar la de Edward cuando él esté de caza.  
-¡Ni se les ocurra!- gritó Edward.  
-Rose, ¿podrías elegir nuestra pieza por favor?- le miré de forma picarona.

Mi esposa desapareció de la sala y pude oírla maldecir. Seguramente miró la habitación de Edward primero. Subí las escaleras para calmarla. En eso, una maleta empezó a caerse, y por intentar recogerla se cayeron tres más. Un sonido que no quería oír se repartió por todo el salón. Algo se rompió. Cerré los ojos y rogué porque no haya sido nada importante. Me mordí el labio y con los ojos aún cerrados esperé el grito.

-¡Emmett Cullen! – mi querida esposa gruñó. De repente sentí su olor muy cerca y fuerte, como si estuviera a mi lado, ya debía estar acá.- Dime que no fue mi maleta.-  
Su voz aún se oía lejos, pero sentía su olor tan cerca…Oh Dios, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Entonces abrí los ojos y pude percibir de donde salía su olor. Se esparcía con rapidez y yo inútilmente le pegaba al aire para que no se moviera de acá. Rosalie llegó a mi lado con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de ira. Se agachó y recogió la maleta de la cual provenía el aroma. La abrió y yo retrocedí lentamente.

-Ni un paso más Emmett. – amenazó Rose. Edward veía todo como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro. Le lancé una mirada fulminante.- ¡Mi perfume favorito desparramado sobre mi chaqueta favorita!  
-Amor perdóname, eran muchas maletas y yo… soy el vampiro menos ágil de la tierra…  
Pasaron dos minutos de silencio. Esme y Carlisle prefirieron irse al nuevo estudio de mi padre. No querían presenciar esto. Podía ver como mi mujer se controlaba para no hacer nada malo. Entonces Edward rompió el silencio con una risa. Rose me miró.  
-Un mes sin tocarme un pelo Emmett Cullen. Un mes completo. Nada de nada.


	14. Cullen vs Quileutes: el tratado

**Capítulo 14: Cullen v/s Quileutes: el tratado**

_*Emmett's POV_

Había pasado una semana desde que el perfume se rompió, y desde que Rose decidió que nuestra vida amorosa iba a ser nula por todo un mes. Intenté mil formas de seducirla pero ella tenía más autocontrol que yo. Un día llegué de cazar y me embarré a propósito. Usé el baño de nuestra recamara y tomé una ducha. Salí del baño solo con una toalla abajo, y el resto al descubierto. Hasta yo me encontraba deseable, pero ella, nada. Me miró y siguió peinando su cabello. Guardó su set de belleza y se fue escaleras abajo. Nada hacía cambiar a mi esposa de idea.

*_Rosalie's POV_

Emmett estaba usando todas sus técnicas de seducción, pero lo que él no sabía es que yo tenía que hacer un autocontrol casi tan grande como esa vez que casi probé sangre humana. Un día salió de su "ducha" con apenas una toalla, y el torso desnudo y mojado. Dios nunca lo había visto así. Tuve que seguir concentrada en mi peinado o si no el castigo por mi perfume quedaría en nada. Estaba a punto de caer cuando empezó a vestirse así que decidí irme de esa habitación de la tentación. Emmett sabía que este castigo no sólo era para él, si no que yo también sufría con eso.  
Aquella tarde decidimos ir de caza Carlisle, Edward, Emmett y yo. Esme se quedó reparando unos muebles antiguos que compró a bajo costo. Era una tarde un tanto soleada así que íbamos con cautela por el bosque, ya que nuestra piel brillaba un poco por los reflejos que salían de los árboles. Encontramos un venado y Edward con Emmett lo atraparon. Fuerza y rapidez: el mejor complemento. Nos acercamos al lugar donde tenían a nuestra cena y comenzamos a alimentarnos. Cuatro vampiros hambrientos contra un venado. Que escena. De repente Edward se detiene. ¿Acaso ya se había saciado? Pero entonces yo también pude sentirlo. Eran pasos. Venían corriendo al menos cinco personas. Miré a Emmett asustada ya que él se estaba alimentando y venía un buffet aún más delicioso en camino. Pero me calmé al ver el tono dorado en sus ojos. Ya estaba saciado. Los pasos seguían acercándose y yo empecé a preguntarme por que aún no nos íbamos.  
-Debemos quedarnos – respondió Edward.- Son indígenas de la zona, saben de la existencia de nuestra raza y vienen con el fin de matarnos.  
-¡Con mayor razón debemos irnos! Hoy no es un buen día para pelear, menos con indios.- reclamé casi en pánico.  
-No son indios como otros. Como dije, ellos saben de los vampiros, los han visto y… han sufrido de sus ataques. Piensan que somos iguales. – explicaba Edward a velocidad vampírica mientras leía las mentes de los visitantes. - Si vamos a quedarnos en Forks al menos intentemos convencerles de que no somos lo que ellos piensan.  
-Déjenme hablar con ellos niños – intervino Carlisle – yo mismo los convenceré de que no somos como otros.  
Dicho esto cinco hombres vestidos con pieles de animales y colas de lobos aparecieron entre los árboles. Venían como en manada, uno al frente, dos detrás de éste protegiéndolo y tres más esparcidos alrededor listos para atacar. Se veían muy seguros de si mismo lo cual indicaba que ya sabían cómo matar a los de nuestra especie. Emmett se quedó en su sitio pero puso su brazo delante de mí en señal de protección. Ambos mirábamos fijamente la situación. Al menos si nos atacaban, Edward nos diría pronto. Había que estar preparados para todo.

_*Ephraim' POV_

Eran cuatro caras pálidas, de aquellos que ya conocíamos. El proceso sería igual que siempre, nos transformaríamos para atacarlos y cuando ya estén heridos o en pedazos, quemaríamos sus partes. Sabíamos como matar a estos chupasangres. Pero extrañamente ellos estaban cazando un venado. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, listos para atacar si así era necesario. Y entonces me percaté de algo distinto. Sus ojos no tenían ese tono rojo. Pero aún así seguían siendo chupasangres, lo sabía porque su olor era repugnante. El que parecía ser el jefe de ellos, rubio y muy alto se acercó. Mis hombres se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero éste levantó sus manos en señal de paz. La chica rubia y el que parecía un gigante retrocedieron para dispersarse por si había un ataque lateral. Nos tenían miedo, eso era bueno. El que parecía más joven y el rubio se acercaron finalmente con las manos en alto.  
-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Carlisle y estos son mis hijos Edward – dijo apuntando al del lado- Emmett y Rosalie – señaló detrás- Disculpen si hemos estado cazando en su zona. No sabíamos de su existencia. Sé que saben lo que somos, pero no tenemos intenciones de herir a su gente. Como han podido ver, nos alimentamos de animales.

Así que estas sanguijuelas eran distintas. El tono amable del jefe me hizo tener una extraña confianza en él. Los otros tres no parecían tan tranquilos como el rubio. Sabían que si había la más mínima señal de ataque se lanzarían con todo el arsenal. Debíamos tomar una decisión. Estos chupasangres eran… civilizados.

_*Rosalie's POV_

Emmett estaba a dos metros de mí, en posición de ataque. Puro instinto neófito. Un largo silencio hacía el ambiente más tenso aún. El jefe de los indios no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Me empezaba a poner impaciente cuando por fin abrió la boca.  
-Soy Ephraim Black, y mi tribu son los Quileutes. Nos situamos en la costa en un lugar llamado La Push. – explicaba el jefe mientras los demás parecían molestos por tanta información – Me parece que ustedes son chupasangres pero distintos a los que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

-Vampiros, y la boca te que-  
-Rose, por favor.- me interrumpió Carlisle. – Prosiga Ephrain.  
-Bueno, vampiros. Hemos visto gente nuestra morir en manos de chup… gente como ustedes. Pero hay algo que ellos tienen y ustedes no. ¿Por qué tienen ojos amarillos y no rojos?.  
-Los que se alimentan de sangre humana tienen ese tono carmesí en sus ojos, como los que ustedes lamentablemente han visto. Nosotros, como ya mencioné, cazamos animales, lo cual hace que nuestros ojos se vean con el tono dorado que tenemos. Ephrain, no venimos a hacerles daño. Intentamos llevar una vida normal y pretendemos quedarnos en la ciudad de Forks por una buena temporada. Luego nos marcharemos. – explicó Carlisle.

-Están cazando en nuestro territorio.- lanzó uno de los indios.  
-Si es así les pedimos disculpas. No volveremos a cazar en estos lados.  
-De hecho, preferimos que no se acerquen a estos lugares. La gente de la Push se pone muy alterada cuando saben que hay…vampiros en los alrededores. Ellos confían en nosotros. Y nosotros – dijo mirando a su gente – queremos confiar en ustedes.  
-Así será Ephrain. No nos apareceremos por acá.- nos miró a todos- Ninguno de nosotros vendrá a cazar por su territorio.  
-Desde éste punto de acá – señaló la línea invisible entre nosotros- es nuestro territorio. Ustedes no podrán cruzar éste límite.

-Entendemos. – dijo Carlisle mientras asentía pensativamente.  
Y sin más palabra Carlisle extendió su mano para sellar el tratado. Ephrain se la dio no sin antes examinarla. Se veía muy incómodo. Y así un nuevo pacto entre Quileutes y vampiros se había sellado. Emmett tenía una expresión de insatisfecho por no haber peleado. Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a casa a contarle a Esme lo ocurrido.


	15. Esme debe saberlo

**Capítulo 15: Esme debe saberlo.**

_Emmett's POV_

Luego de cerrar el tratado con los Quileutes nos dirigimos a casa. En el camino fui pensando en cómo seducir a Rose; esto de no tener vida amorosa con ella por un mes me estaba matando. Estábamos por entrar a casa cuando tomé a Rose de su cintura y la besé como si nuestras existencias se fueran a acabar.

-¡Emmett basta! Tenemos que hablar con Esme. Éste no es el momento. Pensé que tenías muy claro que no me tocarías por un mes y no daré marcha atrás- decía enfadada mientras se soltaba de mí.

-Rose por favor, era solo un perfume- dije las palabras incorrectas. Terminé de decir la frase y ella ya no estaba.

-¡Demonios! creo que será más difícil de lo que pensaba- me crucé de brazos enojado. En un segundo estuve al lado de Edward junto con Carlisle.

-¿Esme? - Carlisle le habló bajo y despacio.

-Está arriba y bajará en un par de segundos.

-Gracias Edward – dijo Carlisle.

Rose se paró en una esquina lejos de todos, apoyada en una pared y mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana. Me miraba de vez en cuando ¿me perdonará por romper su perfume?

-Le está costando mantener su castigo – me susurró Edward sólo para mí - pero te perdonará después que pase el mes- se burló.

-Búscate una novia Edward y deja de meterte en mis pensamientos – lo dije fuerte y claro para humillarlo en frente de todos. Carlisle nos miró serio.

Sentimos a Esme bajar animada pero en cuanto nos vio a todos serios se preocupó. Se paró en frente de todos y cruzó sus brazos esperando.

-Cariño, tenemos algo que comunicarte. – dijo Carlisle a Esme.

-Oh no Emmett que rompiste esta vez… - se adelantó Esme.

-Hey, porque siempre tengo que ser yo el de los problemas. Yo no hice nada Esme. Nada de nada – dije lo último sarcásticamente mirando a Rose. Ella rodó sus ojos

-Entonces que pasó chicos. Me están matando de los nervios.

-Tuvimos un encuentro con los indígenas de la zona. Son los Quileutes y viven en la playa de La Push. – explicó Carlisle.

-¿Y por eso tanto misterio? – pensó un momento y luego abrió sus ojos como platos – Oh no, ¿los atacaron?

-No. - esta vez habló Edward – Pero ellos saben lo que somos. Han tenido visitas de vampiros, pero no muy agradables. – cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. – Pude leer en su mente algo más y quería llegar hasta acá para discutirlo.

-Habla ya – le apuré.

-Tuvieron una visión acerca de su último ataque. Ellos se transforman en … lobos. Son licántropos según lo que he estudiado. Es por eso que se sentían tan seguros de sí mismos. – Rose bufó ante las palabras de Edward – Son nuestros enemigos mortales.

-Oh Dios es terrible, chicos ¿están bien? – Esme nos miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Estamos bien. Pudimos hablar y hacer un tratado. Hay ciertos límites territoriales que te mostraré después amor – le explicaba Carlisle. – Edward ¿qué más viste?

-Es todo, pero averiguaré más. Sólo les puedo decir que no se tomen esto a la ligera – nos miró a Rose y a mí.

-No se preocupen, no haré nada estúpido. – me ofendí y tomé rumbo a la habitación a velocidad vampírica. Desde que no tenía contacto con Rose andaba de muy mal genio y cualquier cosa me hacía enojar. Me quedé mirando a la ventana y la pude oír.

Rose se paró detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Se que no harás nada estúpido Emmett, ya sabes cómo es Edward. Que no te afecte.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla mejor. Tomé su hermoso rostro con mis manos y la besé, tierna y luego apasionadamente. Rose me detuvo.

-Vamos Rose, te necesito tanto. – la acerqué más a mí. Tomé su mano e hice que recorriera todo mi abdomen. - ¿Acaso no me extrañas? Sé que si bebé. – Entonces ya no necesité que mis manos obligaran a las suyas. Corrió a toda velocidad a cerrar la puerta con llave y se paró a un metro de mí. Su respiración se agitó y empezó a desabrocharse su blusa roja que le quedaba perfecta. Me acerqué a ella pero puso su mano para que me detuviera.

-Próximo perfume, no te irá tan bien hombre mono. – me tomó por el cuello y me besó como nunca rompiendo mi castigo.


	16. Visitas para quedarse

_**Capítulo 16: **_**Visitas para quedarse**

_Rosalie's POV_

Cuatro meses habían pasado ya de nuestra llegada a Forks. Habíamos pasado un invierno tranquilo y por supuesto las tradiciones como Navidad y Año Nuevo se celebraron. Emmett me había regalado dos cajas del perfume que rompió hace una temporada. Quería asegurarse de que no pasaría otro mes sin mí. Edward se auto regaló un piano, así que de nuevo empezó a meterse en su mundo de la música. El año que viene decidimos entrar al instituto de Forks. No pasábamos como simples estudiantes de secundaria pero al menos falsificaríamos cualquier papel que se nos pida como comprobación de edad.

Yo estaba más feliz que nunca ya que Emmett había cumplido un año desde su transformación. Lo llamaba su "cumplesiglos". Oficialmente ya no era un neófito, y sus ganas de cazar humanos disminuían cuando mis amenazas crecían. Emmett sabía muy bien el castigo si llegaba a matar a un humano. Además, los licántropos de La Push vendrían por nosotros, lo cual preocupaba a Esme. Ella seguía siendo tan maternal con nosotros, a pesar de que estábamos casados.

-Rose, Rose, Rose…- llegó a mi lado un entusiasmado Emmett.

-Si Emm…

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – casi saltaba encima de la cama. Menos mal que no lo hizo o hubiera pasado con cama y todo al primer piso.

-No amor, ni idea. – mentí. Hoy se cumplía un año desde nuestro primer beso.

Emmett quitó su emoción de la cara, suspiró y se bajó de la cama.

-¿Qué es Emmett?- me hice la loca.

-No nada amor, una tontería. – Iba muy apenado saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Acaso es una tontería que desde hace ya 365 días empezamos nuestra maratón de besos?

-¡Te acordaste Rose!

Emmett se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a la cama emocionado, haciendo que se rompieran las cuatro patas y que el catre terminara a ras de suelo. Yo alcancé a pararme por supuesto. Me quedé viéndolo con los brazos cruzados, aguantando la risa. Me mordí el labio lo más que pude. Pero ver a un tipo de casi dos metros, musculoso y con entusiasmo de niño, sobre una cama rota, con sus cuatro patas hacia afuera, era lo más gracioso que me había tocado ver en mucho tiempo. Realmente tenía un show diario con mi esposo. Era un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

-Ups, perdón amor. Es que me emocioné, es como nuestro "besoaniversario".

-Emmett deja de inventar nombres extraños. – lo miré y no pude aguantar más. Me reí tanto que llegué a parar al suelo. Mi risa hizo que Emmett se riera conmigo.

De pronto sentimos a Esme subir las escaleras. Seguro venía a ver qué pasaba.

-Emmett – dije muy bajo- ayúdame a doblar de nuevo las patas. Rápido.

Y a velocidad vampírica empezamos a doblar las patas de fierro para que se enderezara la cama.

-Chicos, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?, me atrevo a subir porque sé que no están haciendo nada malo. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Los puedo ayudar? – Esme ya estaba detrás de la puerta hablando. Nosotros ya teníamos la cama en pie.

-Pasa Esme. – la invité.

Esme entró echando una mirada a toda la habitación en busca de desastres. Emmett y yo estábamos sobre la cama como si estuviéramos regaloneando. Él jugaba con mi pelo. La miramos con cara de inocentes.

-Esme no hemos hecho nada malo. – dijo Emmett en un tono angelical.

Esme nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escuché un sonido que no quería oír. El fierro de la pata derecha de la cabecera no aguantó. La doblamos con mucha fuerza y se estaba rompiendo. Demasiado tarde, Esme ya lo había escuchado también y se quedó para ver el show. La cama cayéndose para el costado derecho. Yo rodando hacia el suelo y Emmett cayendo sobre mí. Ambos en el suelo nos miramos con cara de culpa. En realidad Emmett había hecho el desastre pero sabía que Esme se enojaría igual. Esa cama la había comprado para nosotros. Ella salió de la pieza con un portazo. Iba diciendo algo así como "estos niños no cuidan nada". Emmett se paró enseguida para seguirla y explicarle que él había roto la cama.

-Esme por favor, no te enojes, perdóname, yo salté sobre la cama. ¿Sabías que hoy es nuestro "besoaniversario"?, Esme por favor.

Decidí bajar para ayudarlo un poco. Carlisle hizo lo mismo. Ambos bajábamos las escaleras cuando pudimos oírlo. Toda la casa quedó en silencio. Edward estaba de caza así que no podíamos saber quienes venían. Eran dos. Y eran vampiros por que la velocidad a la que corrían era sobrehumana. Todos miramos a Carlisle para que nos dijera si era alguien a quien él esperaba. Él conocía más vampiros que nosotros, y era más probable que vinieran a verlo a él. Pero negó con la cabeza. Por la velocidad a la que venían estarían aquí en un minuto. Nos preparamos para cualquier cosa. Emmett se puse delante de mí, pero yo me corrí un paso hacia el lado.

Nuestros visitantes ya estaban en la puerta. El olor a vampiro nos confirmó las dudas. Entonces la puerta se abrió. ¿Ni siquiera iban a tocar? Y apareció una mujer muy pequeña, de cabello negro y corto, con puntas en todas direcciones. Nos quedamos mirando incrédulos y un tanto avergonzados por que nos habíamos asustado por una joven de metro cincuenta. Pero entonces recordé que venían dos. Y detrás de ella aparece un joven que le pasaba dos cabezas a su pareja. Era casi tan rubio como mi cabello y sus ojos decían que no era vegetariano. Tenía muchas cicatrices de mordidas de vampiros en su cuello. Instintivamente Emmett se puso en posición de ataque. Él se veía peligroso. Cerraron la puerta y se quedaron parados frente a nosotros. La pequeña avanzó y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Soy Alice, y él es Jasper. Vinimos para quedarnos con ustedes.


	17. Nuevos integrantes, nuevos dones

**Capítulo 17: Nuevos integrantes, nuevos dones.**

_*Rosalie's POV_

La pequeña vampiro, Alice, llegó sin previo aviso y además venía para quedarse junto con su pareja. No me gustaba para nada la situación, sobre todo porque su pareja no era vegetariano y sus costumbres nos traerían más de algún problema. Además Emmett estaba saliendo de su etapa de neófito y no era conveniente que llegara un cazador de humanos. Ella se había instalado como si viviera con nosotros por años. Aunque debo admitir que no me gustaba su patudez, era agradable. Un poco hiperactiva pero agradable. Carlisle un tanto desconcertado aún, nos invitó a nuestra sala de reuniones: el comedor. Esme se sentó junto a Carlisle en la cabecera. Emmett y yo a la derecha de ellos y nuestros visitantes a la izquierda. Edward estaba llegando de caza y entró rápidamente. Carlisle lo llamó y él estuvo enseguida con nosotros. Ahora estábamos todos. Edward cada tanto ponía caras de confusión y risa, seguramente leyendo los pensamientos de la pequeña hiperactiva.

-Muy bien Alice, ¿puedes empezar desde cero por favor?- le dio la palabra Carlisle.

-Por supuesto, mi pareja Jasper y yo hemos venido para quedarnos. Lo he visto. Ustedes son el clan perfecto para nosotros. Yo también cazo animales como ustedes, y Jasper… bueno, él se está acostumbrando. – decía mientras le tomaba la mano al vampiro aterrador que tenía al lado.

-¿Lo has visto?- inquirió Esme.

-Si Esme, yo poseo un don. Puedo ver el futuro de una persona, cuando éste ha decidido que hacer. Lo he desarrollado al ser convertida en vampiro.

Todos la oíamos con atención, menos Emmett que de pronto empezó a mirarme mucho. Yo le hacía muecas para que pusiera atención. De pronto sentí su mano sobre mi rodilla, luego por el muslo. Lo tuve q detener bruscamente. Un afán de enojo me sobrevino.

-¡Emmett Cullen puedes dejar de toquetearme enfrente de la familia! Compórtate y madura – grité pegándole a la mesa la cual crujió. Esme me miró con terror. Edward de pronto empezó a reírse, pero no era una de sus burlas habituales. Era exagerado. Se reía muy fuerte. Emmett seguía mirándome lujurioso y a mí me entraban más ganas de gritarle. De pronto Edward dejó de reírse y se calmó. Emmett empezó a mirar la mesa en forma vergonzosa por lo que había hecho, Esme ya no me miraba con horror si no que con su ternura de siempre. Yo empecé a calmarme y me senté tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.

-Increíble- dijo Edward pensativo.

-¿Lo has visto Carlisle? – Habló Alice – Ese es otro don.

-¿Tienes dos dones? – preguntaba intrigado.

-No no, yo sólo veo el futuro. Jasper puede sentir y manipular los sentimientos y emociones de las personas que estén a su alrededor.

-Disculpen que les haya hecho pasar por momentos de lujuria, ira, miedo y extrema alegría. Quería probarles que tan bueno es lo que hago – habló por fin Jasper. Era muy educado pero aún así se veía como alguien a quien hay que temerle. Era tan distinto a su pareja

-Increíble – repitió Edward.- Lo había leído en tu mente pero no pensé que fueras capaz de manipularme de esa forma. Bueno lo de Emmett yo pensé que lo hacía por voluntad propia igual que Rosalie – le lancé un gruñido.

-¿Ves Jazz? Te dije que él tenía un don como nosotros. – le decía Alice a Jasper. Luego se dirigió a Edward.- Tú y yo vamos ser grandes amigos, seré tu hermana favorita. – Edward me miró irónicamente- Ah, y gracias por darnos tu habitación. Es la más hermosa de la casa y tiene una vista genial

-Yo no te he d-

-Oh sí, lo harás, lo he visto.- dio su última palabra para el asunto. Edward cerró su boca y por fin se resignó.

Al fin alguien "dominaba" en cierto modo a Edward.

-Rosalie, tu y yo seremos grandes amigas – guardó silencio y su mirada se perdió.- Oh, ¡compartiremos gustos de moda! Que increíble, debemos ir de compras. A todos en ésta casa le hace falta un "fashion emergency". Excepto tu Rose, al fin alguien sabe de moda.

Quedé perpleja por todo lo que dijo y lo único que pude decir fue un "Gracias".

-Está bien Alice, Jasper. Creo que ustedes tienen todo planeado mejor que nosotros. – explicó Carlisle.

-En realidad ella planeó todo. Yo insistí en que al menos debíamos preguntarles – opinó Jasper.

- Shh Shh Jazz, yo he visto todo. Para que enredarnos en tanta explicación. Ellos nos aceptarán. Seremos parte de la familia Cullen – aseguró la pequeña.

-Pues si así lo desean y si están de acuerdo todos – se dirigió a nosotros. No nos quedó otra que asentir. – Creo que pueden quedarse.

*_Emmett's POV_

Sentía vergüenza por lo que había hecho. La mayoría de las veces no me importaba que me vieran con Rose en la situación que fuera. Pero ésta vez extrañamente sentí mucha vergüenza. Debe ser ése Jasper y su don. ¿O acaso era yo? No, definitivamente toquetear a Rose enfrente de alguien no me daría vergüenza.

Repentinamente ya no éramos cinco, sino siete. Esa pequeña vampiro parecía tan segura de lo que decía y hacía. La idea de que ellos llegaran me daba igual. Pero empecé a quererla cuando le quitó su habitación a Edward.

-Ok Edward ya que tu habitación es la que mejor vista tiene y estás de acuerdo en que ahora es nuestra, ¿Te importaría mover tus cosas ahora? Necesito poner mi ropa, oh, necesito ir de compras. ¿Rose me acompañas? Jasper podemos colocar la cama de ésta lado. Tiene mejor perspectiva. Y el armario, lo podernos agrandar obviamente, es demasiado pequeño.

Alice me tenía mareado. Rose la miraba como si estuviera loca pero veía que estaba un tanto emocionada. Edward estaba entre la espada y la pared. Esa pequeña era como un torbellino y nadie la podía parar. No pude evitar empezar a reírme al ver a Edward mover todas sus cosas a la última habitación que quedaba disponible, la cual era la mitad del tamaño que la de Alice y Jasper. Éste obedecía en todo a Alice, llevaba sus ropas y movía los muebles que le ordenaba. A éste hombre lo dominaba su mujer.

-Emmett tú también eres un dominado. – Bufó Edward cuando pasaba por mi lado con una gran pila de sweaters y chaquetas.

-Seré un dominado, pero tengo buenas recompensas – dije mirando a Rose quien rodó sus ojos.

-Oh me faltan faldas y zapatos. Rosalie, invitemos a Esme también. Nos vamos de compras.

Jasper se sentó en la cama, demasiado exhausto para ser un vampiro. Edward llevaba su último montón de ropa a su nueva habitación y se encerró con un portazo. Las chicas estaban listas en cuestión de segundos y salieron de la casa. Yo me quedé ahí parado sin saber que hacer o decir. Miré a Jasper echado en la cama. Luego escuche unos pasos volver a casa rápidamente.

-Emmett te amo, adiós. – susurró Rose para luego marcharse rápido.

Y así nos quedamos todos los hombres de la casa. Jasper, Carlisle, Edward y yo.


	18. Día de chicas

**Capítulo 18: Día de chicas.**

*Rosalie's POV

Alice nos tomó a mí y a Esme para comprarse ropa nueva, aunque vi mucha ropa de ella que obviamente no tenía uso. Accedimos ya que, además de que nos faltaba renovar el closet, queríamos conocer a ésta nueva integrante. Era tan… hiperactiva. Nos llevó a la única tienda de Port Ángeles que había decente según ella. Era muy exigente y eso que aún no la veíamos comprar.

Entramos e inmediatamente empezó a mirar zapatos. Llamaba al asistente para que le trajera chalas y zapatos en distintas tallas y colores. Cuando no le gustaba como le quedaban se las lanzaba al pobre tipo mientras le decía que quería otras. Esme y yo nos quedamos mirándola perplejas. Llevábamos exactamente siete minutos en la tienda y Alice ya había elegido cinco pares de zapatos. Nos miró extrañada.

-Ustedes dos. Vengan. Esos zapatos son de la temporada pasada, ¿lo saben? Oh Rose, estos zapatos azul marino vendrían perfectos contigo. – De repente yo era la maniquí de Alice.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, Alice dejando estresados a los trabajadores de las tiendas. Esme y yo éramos sus maniquís perfectos. Yo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. Adoraba que eligiera la ropa perfecta para mí. Esme quería conocerla más así que nos invitó a sentarnos en la plaza de Port Ángeles, la cual era muy amplia y hermosa.

-Esme, es mejor que platiquemos en la casa, en cualquier momento puede salir el sol.

-No, no saldrá, ya lo he visto, el clima será igual hasta mañana. – decía Alice con la mirada perdida.

-Oh perfecto querida. Ese don tuyo es realmente increíble, ¿desde cuándo lo tienes? – comenzó Esme.

-No estoy segura. Sólo recuerdo que cuando era humana estaba encerrada en un manicomio. Creo que por las mismas visiones que tengo ahora.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a ser vampiro? – pregunté cautelosa de que no hubiera nadie cerca escuchando.

-Bueno, recuerdo que mi doctor me transformó. No sé realmente porque. No quise usar mi poder ya que sólo arranqué de aquel lugar que me tuvo prisionera tanto tiempo. Y entonces encontré a Jasper. – sus ojos dorados brillaron.

-Se ven el uno para el otro a pesar de que son tan distintos. – Esme le tomaba la mano. Ya la quería supuse.

-Gracias Esme. Pero bueno cuéntenme de ustedes chicas. – me miró.

-Bueno Carlisle me encontró un día… herida… y me transformó. Dos años después encontré a Emmett herido también y lo llevé a la casa para que lo transformaran. Desde hace más de un año que pasó y lo amo desde que lo vi. – sonreí orgullosa.

-Oh – se perdió su mirada de nuevo – ya veo. - ¿tuvo una visión? – Esme cuéntame de tu vida.

Esme bajó su mirada y le vi un poco triste.

-Oh Esme no te preocupes, ya lo he visto. Es terrible. Pero ambas son muy afortunadas en tener ésta nueva oportunidad de vida – me miró como si supiera de mi vida humana, ¿acaso vio que yo le iba a contar de mi historia?

-No estoy muy segura de eso. – bufé

-¿Por qué dices eso Rose? – Alice abrió sus ojos como plato mientras que Esme tomaba mi mano.

-¿Por que debe ser genial ser un vampiro? Mis sueños de vida se vieron interrumpidos al ser esto. Nunca podré ser madre Alice, nunca. – La voz se me cortó en la última palabra. Esme me abrazó pero me corrí. No quería mostrarme débil.

-Es mejor que regresemos a casa. Los chicos ya nos deben esperar. – opinó Esme, quien se paró y tomó sus bolsas.

Alice se me acercó y susurrando me dijo un "lo siento".

-Está bien Alice, no tienes la culpa, perdóname tú a mí. Que mala forma de comenzar nuestra amistad. Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro totalmente. Si no fuera por Emmett…

-Calma Rose, no es fácil para nadie. Te comprendo.

Tomamos rumbo a casa para ver a nuestros chicos. Al entrar en casa vimos la mesa de centro de Esme rota en el suelo, a un Edward sosteniendo a Emmett quién se debatía por luchar y a Carlisle afirmando a Jasper. La escena nos paralizó en seco y Esme pidió calma.


	19. Día de chicos

**Capítulo 19: Día de chicos.**

_Emmett's POV_

Las chicas nos habían dejado solos. Edward estaba encerrado en su nueva pieza, Carlisle volvió a su estudio y Jasper estaba sentado en su nueva cama. Decidí ir a conocerlo. Algo tenía que hacer sin Rose acá. Oh cielos, Edward tenía razón, soy un dominado.

-Ei, Jasper, ¿Qué tal?. Por favor no me lances lujuria de nuevo, vengo en son de paz.

Jasper se rio y me ofreció pasar.

-Lamento mucho llegar así, con ésta patudez. Ya ves, mi mujer es un tanto…

-¿Hiperactiva? – respondí por él

-Podría decirse que si. Pero es buena persona. Ella los vio y decidió que eran una buena familia.

Jasper tenía sus ojos negros con un tono carmesí. Me hizo recordar cuando Rose me pilló luego de cazar un humano y tuvimos nuestra primera pelea. Sentí mucha pena.

-¿Por qué fue eso Emmett?

-¿Qué?

-Sentí pena viniendo de ti. ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

-Oh, cierto, también puedes sentir emociones. Es que, bueno, yo tuve ciertos problemas con la caza al principio. Ya sabes, humanos. – asintió apoyando mi punto de vista – Entonces recordé cuando Rose vio en mis ojos que me había salido de la dieta Cullen y tuvimos una pelea muy grande.

-Oh hermano, puedo sentir que realmente fue muy fuerte para hacerte tener toda esa pena.

-Si, pero bueno, ya pasó y seguimos más unidos que nunca.

-Si, algo así me dijo Alice de ustedes.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Que ustedes son … bastante cariñosos.

-Jajaja, si, ya sabes, es cosa de mirar a Rose, no puedes no amarla así.

Jasper se veía intimidado con tanta información. Sentí una ola de vergüenza. Mejor me callo.

-Y bueno, esa demostración tuya en la mesa fue genial. De verdad controlas las emociones eh.

-Si – sus ojos negros acompañaron una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Empecé a sentir mucha ira de repente. Quería controlarlo pues sabía que Jasper me estaba jugando una trampa pero era más fuerte que yo. Simplemente me descontrolé y atiné a pegarle a la pared más cercana que tenía. Entonces sentí todos los cuadros del segundo piso caerse y romperse. Una ola de calma me invadió y volé a mi habitación. Y entonces vi la foto que Esme y Carlisle me habían regalado de Rose. Nuevamente la ira me invadió pero ésta era mía. Completamente mía.

-¡Jaaaaaaaaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! – grité mientras salía corriendo a velocidad vampírica. Jasper iba corriendo escalera abajo pero lo alcancé.

Lo tomé de la camisa y lo levanté.

-¡Tú hiciste que rompiera la foto de mi Rose! – y lo tiré a la mesa de centro, haciendo que ésta se partiera. Jasper se paró listo para pelear cuando vi a Carlisle tras de él para afirmarlo. Mucho mejor, podría pegarle fácilmente. Pero también sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Edward comenzó a afirmarme con todas sus fuerzas. Intenté escaparme pero mi fuerza neófita había disminuido y tenía el mismo potencial que Edward. Estuvimos luchando por zafarnos y pelear por tanto rato que no nos dimos cuenta que las chicas estaban en casa mirándonos con cara de espanto.

-Cálmense chicos. ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi mesa?! La traje desde Vancouver. Era mi favorita.

-Fue culpa de Emmett, él me lanzó haciendo que se rompiera. – gruñó Jasper.

-¡Pero diles por qué chico emoción! – respondí.

-Jasper, cálmate – ordenó Alice – no venimos acá a pelear.- De pronto toda la sala se calmó y no sentí más la necesidad de partirle la cara. Carlisle y Edward nos liberaron. Estúpido don.

Rose se acercó a mí y Alice a Jasper. Esme revisaba su mesa para ver si "podía arreglarla". Imposible. Una vez calmados hablamos.

-Emmett, ¿por qué querías pelear con Jasper? – partió mi Rose.

-Amor, él hizo que rompiera tu foto, aquella que sales tan hermosa. – le lancé una mirada furiosa a Jasper.

-Sólo quería demostrarle de nuevo mi don. – se defendía Jasper mientras Alice lo miraba enojada.

-Jazz, te he dicho que tu don debes usarlo bien. No se como no lo ví venir. Debe ser por que estaba tan concentrada con las chicas teniendo visiones de lo que me dirían.

Rose se inquietó.

-Como sea niños, si vamos a vivir juntos debemos aprender a estar en paz. – habló Carlisle para todos.

-Si Carlisle – dijimos casi todos. Rose fue la excepción.

-¿Rose? – insistió Carlisle.

-Ok, pero conste que no soy yo la que causa alborotos. Emmett vamos a la pieza – me ordenó mi mujer.

Llegamos a nuestra alcoba y Rose tomó el cuadro roto del suelo. Rompió con sus manos lo que quedaba y sacó la foto intacta. Me la mostró en la cara moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿Ves? Está entera, ningún rasguño. Compraremos otro marco y listo. Tenías que agarraste a pelear Emmett. Hoy me iré a conversar con Alice, toda la noche, así que búscate otra diversión. – Rose abandonó la habitación.

Me fui de caza mejor. Estaba enojado y mi mujer me había cambiado por una charla de chicas. Genial. Salté por la ventana y azoté un árbol casi partiéndolo. Tomé rumbo al norte, sólo quería olvidarme de los problemas.


	20. Historias

**Capítulo 20: Historias**

_Rosalie's POV_

Estoy segura que esas visiones que tenía Alice eran de nuestra conversación de ésta noche. Ella sabía que me pelearía con Emmett. Fui al living y me senté en el sofá. Ya estaba oscuro y me puse a arreglar mi cabello. Alice llegó a mi lado y empezó a jugar con mi peinado, dándole vueltas. De un momento a otro tuvimos una sesión de belleza.

-Alice, yo lamento de verdad arruinar nuestra tarde.

-Oh Rose no te preocupes. Quizás si me contaras todo lo hace que seas así…

-¿Sabías que te lo contaría no?

Alice se sentó frente a mí y le conté toda mi vida, humana y vampírica. Cada detalle, cada horrible detalle. Ella podría soportarlo. Cada tanto ponía expresiones de pena, rabia e impotencia.

-Rose, no pensé que…

-Lo sé. Emmett se puso tan furioso cuando le conté. Si Royce y sus amigos estuvieran vivos seguramente él los hubiera matado. – me mordí el labio.

-Rose, estoy tan agradecida que te hayas sincerado conmigo. No es una historia fácil de contar. No es precisamente el cuento de hadas al que tu debieras pertenecer.

-Lo sé. Supongo que éste es mi final feliz – dije irónicamente las últimas dos palabras.

-Emmett es tu final feliz Rose.

-Si, pero a veces me siento tan mal por quitarle una vida normal. A pesar de que hubiera muerto… a veces morir es un final feliz.

-Créeme Rose, Emmett está muy feliz con ésta vida. – su mirada se perdió. Otra visión – Oh Esme se nos unirá.

En eso llega Esme con una mirada triste.

-¿Qué ocurre Esme? – pregunté.

-Mi mesa… la extrañaré. Tenía tantos recuerdos ahí. Aunque el recuerdo de ti y Emmett sobre ella por fin desaparecerá – Ups.

Las tres nos reímos. De pronto Alice abrió los ojos muy grandes y abrió su boca. Su mirada se perdió y su expresión de preocupación nos preocupó a Esme y a mí.

-Alice ¿Qué ocurre?- Esme por supuesto.

-Él realmente no lo ha decidido bien, pero tiene dos ideas en la mente. Rosalie...- me miró con compasión y duda.


	21. Gracias Hermano

Capítulo 21: Gracias hermano.

Rosalie's POV

Alice me miró y supe que se trataba de Emmett. La preocupación ahora se apoderó de mí. Emmett se había ido enojado. Mi insoportable genio al fin lo había aburrido. Él se había marchado, no volverá, lo sé.

Sentí demasiada pena en ese momento, tanta que hasta Jasper pudo sentirla y me calmó inmediatamente, a pesar de estar en el segundo piso. Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo.

-Rose, no es nada definitivo. Él está confundido. Tanto que no sé que decisión tomará. Se debate entre volver o…

-O que Alice…-la apuré.

-O irse para siempre…

Emmett's POV

Viajé tan al norte que llegué a Alaska. Realmente no se por que me vinieron estas ganas locas de escapar. Estaba confundido, un tanto ofendido. Rose cada día se enojaba más conmigo, lo que me hacía pensar que su amor por mí ya no era el mismo. Realmente estaba deprimido, si, no había otra explicación. Yo no soy así. Pero por un lado amaba tanto a Rose. Quería volver y reconquistarla si era el caso. Pero ¿y si no quería que yo volviera?. ¿Qué haría? ¿Recorrer el mundo como un maldito vampiro nómada? Cazaría a mi gusto obviamente. Esa idea comenzó a gustarme cada vez más, a medida que recordaba el par de veces que probé sangre humana. Los Cullen me habían negado desde el principio a esa "dieta", y yo la seguía por Rosalie. Pero si ella ya no estaba a mi lado, nada más importaba. Cazaría a mi antojo, sea lo que sea. Siempre supe que ella era demasiado para mí. Y ahora mi cabeza suponía cosas que no debía. Pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Conociéndola, ella ya me hubiera dejado hace mucho tiempo si no me amara. Ella me ama y yo acá como un idiota pensando que no. Debo volver rápido. Ni mil litros de sangre humana valen la pena si no tengo a Rosalie a mi lado.

"Emmett deja de ser un idiota sentimental y vuelve " – pensé. Y tomé rumbo a casa.

Llegué a la entrada del bosque, a unos dos kilómetros de la casa. Dudé por un segundo cuando olí a un humano que pasaba cerca. Era tentación. En eso siento pasos cerca de mí.

-Emmett… - susurró una voz conocida.

-Edward ¿qué haces acá? Déjame sólo.

-NO pienso dejarte solo y que cometas un error.

-Tú no tienes idea de nada.

-Si, ¿se te olvida que leo tu mente? – se acercó para poder conversar. – Emmett hay algo que nunca te conté, bueno porque nunca tuvimos una charla..seria…

-Habla Edward, no tengo paciencia hoy…- realmente él era la última persona a la que quería oir.

-Antes de que tu y Rosalie llegaran, tuve tantas dudas como tú…- frunció el ceño – incluso más…Emmett yo me fui de la familia por una temporada. Tenía la idea loca de ser una especie de "héroe nocturno" salvando personas de criminales. Por supuesto me alimentaba de sangre humana. Fui muy débil de mente. Estaba confundido y no quería esta "vida" … No tenía a nadie… al menos tu tienes a Rose…No lo desperdicies. A pesar de que estilo de amarse no es mi preferido, puedo oir sus pensamientos .. y vaya.. si que se aman…Emmett vuelve a casa hermano.

¿Edward tuvo su momento de rebeldía? Al menos yo no era el único descarriado de la familia. Edward se rió ante tal pensamiento.

-Debes volver hermano, hasta yo te extrañaría. – ambos reímos.

-Gracias Edward… no sabía que hacer de verdad. Se que a veces puedo comportarme estúpidamente pero bueno, somos hermanos ¿no? . Eso hacen los hermanos. Pelearse jaja.

-Si Emmett, toda la razón. Por cierto, ve a casa ya, Rose te debe estar esperando. La tienes muy preocupada sobre todo por que Alice veía decisiones tuyas y se las decía…

Edward no había terminado de decir la frase y tomé rumbo a casa. Pensé fuerte y claro un "Gracias por todo".

Llegué a casa corriendo a toda velocidad. No podía esperar más para abrazar a Rose y decirle cuando la amaba y lo tonto que había sido. Entré y Rose me esperaba en el sillón. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Había desaparecido por dos días.

-Oh Emmett perdóname, no debí enojarme por una tontería así. Se que soy la vampiro con más mal genio de todos pero por favor perdóname. – rogaba.

La abracé y besé su cabeza.

-Tranquila amor. No podía estar lejos de ti y volví. Te amo.

-Yo también. Pensé que no volverías. Me volvía loca y tenía al pobre de Jasper mareado con tantos sentimientos. Alice no podía ver realmente lo que ibas a hacer. Y luego ella se fue con Jasper a su habitación y me dejaron acá con toda la preocupación

-¿y Carlisle y Esme?

-Salieron. Sólo están Jasper y Alice en su habitación… Oh… creo que Jasper ya se calmó….mmm creo que demasiado…-Rose me miró con pasión. De pronto yo también pude sentirlo. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cocina. El lugar más cercano. Nadie entraría ahí obviamente.

Nos besamos con pasión. Ella tomaba mi cabeza con sus manos, jugando con mi pelo mientras yo le besaba el cuello. La levanté y la senté en el arrimo de la cocina. Saqué su blusa y la tomé por la cintura besándola como nunca. Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa muy rápido y ágil. Al ver mi torso desnudo me empezó a besar el cuello dándome pequeños mordiscos, mientras sentía sus uñas en mi espalda. Podía oír a Jasper y Alice en una situación muy parecida lo cual aumentaba mi excitación. Rose me tomó para dar vuelta la posición cosa que quedara yo sobre el arrimo y ella sobre mí. Desabrochó mi pantalón y recorrió mi pecho con su boca. Yo no podía más de tanta lujuria doble. Ahora si me caía bien Jasper. Rose paró y se disponía a sacarse el sostén. Me miró seductoramente.

-No más noches separados. Prepárate hombre mono. – dijo soltándose el sostén por completo.


	22. Por el resto de nuestras existencias

**Capítulo final: Por el resto de nuestras existencias**

_*Emmett's POV_

**Muchas décadas después…**

Nos habíamos mudado a Alaska hace unos 5 años. Habíamos cumplido nuestra etapa en éste lugar. Siempre era así. No nos podíamos quedar mucho tiempo en un lugar o si no la gente sospecharía. Mi Rose seguía cada vez más hermosa. Sus habilidades mecánicas habían crecido tanto como mi amor por ella. La vida ahora era mucho más complicada pero a la vez divertida con Jasper a nuestro lado. Sus emociones nos llevaban al límite y nos hacían hacer cosas que no queríamos. Aunque cuando se ponía cariñoso con Alice, yo se lo agradecía. Además de mi lujuria, sentía la de él, lo cual hacia que Rose estuviera contenta y me perdonara cualquier estupidez que yo hiciera.

Estábamos empacando nuestras maletas para volver a Forks. Nos había gustado mucho ese lugar pero nos tuvimos que ir ya que Jasper no estaba muy seguro de poder controlarse bien. Ahora que habían pasado unas tantas ciudades y años después, podíamos volver más tranquilos. Al menos no tendríamos problemas con los Quileutes y nuestro secreto estaría a salvo. Estaba sacando ropa del armario y un álbum de fotos se cayó pero alcancé a recogerlo. Era nuestra historia en fotos. Rosalie había estado coleccionando fotos pero hace mucho tiempo que yo no lo veía.

-Rose ¿podrías venir amor? – la llamé.

_*Rosalie's POV_

Emmett me llamó desde el segundo piso. Seguramente tenía problemas con la ropa. No era tanta. Unas cuantas docenas de faldas, vestidos de noche y unas tres toneladas de ropa. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Estaba a su lado en un segundo y vi en sus manos el álbum de fotos que yo coleccionaba. Emmett no lo había visto desde hace ya veinte años. Le había sacado unas fotos a escondidas y Esme se había encargado de unas no tan convenientes. Esas estaban guardadas sin copia. Sólo para nosotros.

-Emmett, el álbum. – lo miré dulcemente.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de nuestra habitación y Emmett me abrazó cosa que ambos miráramos el álbum pero acurrucados. La primera foto era del día de nuestra boda. Era muy antigua y estaba manchada. En ésa época no habían cámaras digitales como ahora.

-Te veías hermosa. Y ese vestido…

-Pobre vestido. Era lindo, lo hubiéramos guardado de recuerdo. Pero bueno, no me arrepiento de haberlo destrozado. – lo besé en la mejilla.

La siguiente foto era del cumpleaños de Emmett. Estábamos todos, incluso los Denali. La foto debía tomarla alguien ya que no existía el automático, pero Edward, el más rápido, se encargó de tomarla y aparecer en ella. Era una hermosa foto.

-Edward nunca accedió a estar con Tanya, ese hombre va a morir casto. Si es que muere…uh. – Emmett se reía mientras que Edward lanzó un gruñido desde abajo.

Las otras fotos que seguían eran casi todas de Emmett haciendo tonterías. Había una de él en el techo de la casa peleando con un puma que atrajo para su propia diversión. Gracias a Alice podía saber cuando Emmett haría algo y tener la cámara lista. Emmett se divertía pues había muchas fotos que él no había visto. Había una del año 1954 en donde salía una mujer de unos 50 años con cara de espanto. Emmett se había encerrado conmigo en el baño de damas de un fino restorante. La pobre mujer vio salir a Emmett sin camisa y todo despeinado. Muy "tarzán". Por supuesto Alice le tomó una foto a la salida. Al cambiar a la número 60 lo miré encogiendo mis hombros.

-¿Qué…?

Y entonces aparecimos en el garaje en una posición que dejaba bastante que desear. Al menos había ropa, aún.

-Esme – dijimos al unísono

Podía oír a la familia susurrar abajo. Sabían que éste era un momento sólo para nosotros y ni siquiera la entusiasta Alice se atrevió a interrumpirnos.

Las siguientes fotos eran casi todas mías con distintos vestidos de diseñadores. Alice me consideraba su muñeca personal. Emmett soltaba un silbido en cada foto. Había una sección en el álbum que no contenía una foto si no que dos boletos cortados a las Cataratas del Niágara.

-¿Recuerdas Rose? Tanto decías que bajo la ducha "era fome". Te llevé a la ducha más grande y fuerte de todas y cumplí la mejor de tus fantasías amor. – decía orgulloso de si mismo mirando hacia arriba como un héroe nacional. No pude evitar reirme.

La otra foto hizo que nos riéramos mucho. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando salí de caza con Esme y pasamos de compras. Estuvimos todo un día fuera y Emmett me llamaba como loco pero yo quería divertirme. Al volver Alice me decía saltando "no lo vas a creer Rose". En la foto salía Emmett besando el cuadro que salía mi foto con un vestido de novia. El mismo que provocó una pelea entre Jasper y mi esposo.

-Te extrañaba mucho ese día. Menos mal que para oler tu ropa me encerré en el baño y no pudieron tomarme la foto. – ponía una de sus caras de angelito fingido que tanto amaba.

Pasamos el resto de las fotos. Besándonos, abrazándonos. Emmett haciendo travesuras. Fotos familiares. Unas de nuestras cuatro bodas organizadas por Alice. Eran una maravilla. Hasta le tomamos una foto a una casa que destruimos en una loca luna de miel. Ese día me había disfrazado para su diversión. Por supuesto el disfraz ya no existía. La ropa era víctima de nuestro amor.

-Es genial éste álbum amor, debí haberlo visto antes.

-Hay muchas fotos increíbles desde que nos conocimos…- me callé un momento - ¿Emmett puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Te …arrepientes de que te haya llevado ese día con Carlisle? – miré al suelo incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Supe que me miró ofendido y levantó mi cara con sus dos grandes manos.

-Rosalie, ¿sabes porque me gusta tanto cazar osos?

-Porque son fuertes supongo…

-No. Ese día que tú me encontraste fui atacado por un oso. Entonces vi al ángel más hermoso de toda la humanidad. Cada vez que cazo un oso y vuelvo a casa y te veo, es como recordar la primera vez que te vi. La primera vez que me enamoré de ti. Nuestro primer beso – me dio un pequeño beso y pasó su nariz sobre la mía en forma juguetona. – Si de algo estoy arrepentido es de no haberte conocido antes.

-Pero Emm, yo te negué la oportunidad de tener una vida normal… yo…- me cayó con sus labios.

-Esta "vida" que tengo es perfecta…No puedo imaginar que hubiera sido de mi aburrida vida humana. Si tanto te acompleja eso amor, piensa que ambos estamos muertos, bueno lo estamos, pero piensa que ya estamos en el cielo, y que tú eres el ángel más lindo de todos y yo soy tu pequeña ovejita descarriada. – me reí quitándome un poco la pena.- Rose quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, aunque sean siglos y milenios. Quizás no puedo darte una vida humana normal, pero tengo mucho amor por entregarte. Se que también odias no poder ser madre como siempre quisiste, pero yo soy tu niño al fin y al cabo. Tu misma me dijiste que te recuerdo mucho al hijo de tu amiga cuando eras humana. Vamos Rose, se que no es lo que todos quisimos, pero nos adaptamos, y yo... yo te amo Rose, ¿no basta con eso?.

Como no derretirme con esas palabras. Emmett cuando quería era el hombre más dulce de todos. Mi pena desapareció y lo besé dulcemente.

-Me basta Emm, me basta. Perdóname es sólo que a veces me pongo melancólica. Pero no significa que no te ame. Te amo como a nadie y planeo estar a tu lado por siempre, hasta que te aburras de mi mal genio.-dije. Emmett se rió.

- No creo que me aburra de eso. Te vez más linda enojada.

Ambos miramos el álbum de fotos.

-Creo que necesitaremos muchos más. Tenemos mucho por vivir.

-Lo se cariño. ¿Qué nos deparará el destino? – pregunté

-No lo sé. Ahora nos vamos a Forks, de nuevo. Tendremos que hacer la escuela. ¿Qué cosa fuera de lo normal puede pasar? – preguntaba Emm.

-¿Que Edward encuentre novia? – nos reímos. Edward lanzó otro gruñido. Últimamente su humor era insoportable.

-Parece que no – dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos.

-Te amo Emmett… - me acurruqué en él.

-Y yo a ti Rose…

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato, abrazados. Tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos rumbo a Forks, de nuevo. Una nueva "vida" nos esperaba ahí y rogaba al destino porque algo excitante pasara. Pero fuera lo que fuera, yo estaría con mi familia y por supuesto con mi esposo, Emmett Cullen. El hombre de mi existencia.

_**Fin**_


	23. SaludosLeer! nn

**Hola Fans de la Novela de Rosemmett..!**

Bueno si están leyendo esto es por que ya terminaron de leerla completita!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan conocido un poco más a esta parejita que sin duda alguna es mi favorita…

Al pie de cada capítulo hay un cuadro verde que dice "**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**"

_Ahí pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre la novela… _

Si veo muchos comentarios buenos**, ****haré la segunda novela****… La saga crepúsculo contada por **_**Rosemmett**_**..!**

**Así que dejen sus comentarios chicos **

**Pd.** Espero **que sus review sean con respecto a Rosalie & Emmett**.. Por que me ha pasado que cuando la subi al fotolog podía escribir **UNA COSA** de Edward y todas "aaahh que genial lo de Edward" . No es de pesada pero esta **novela es de **_**Rosemmett**_..! espero que lo sepan apreciar.. Besos.

_Con Amor, nunirose_


End file.
